Phoenix
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: How long must the truth be kept hidden? How long will it take for them to realize the truth? Are the Halliwells and Leo so blind they do not see Chris for who he is? Then to make things better or worse someone arrives from the future .. a certain Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

Basically a Chris-centric revelation fic. Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Phoenix

Chapter One: shattered

Chris was no ordinary whitelighter by any means. On the contrary, he was a rather secretive and neurotic whitelighter to say the least. Not to mention he's not a complete whitelighter either, he's a witch, too.

And as much as Piper wanted to 'hate' him, she couldn't. Not even after he told them Wyatt turned evil. The only reason she told him to leave, had been because she was in denial. Who wouldn't? Try telling someone their little kid grows up to kill and terrorize everyone! That's most certainly not good news.

Chris didn't blame them, he understood. Besides he did not need them to love him, just to trust him. This seemed to be going well --- (the understatement of the year)

He had no time to dwell on his misery, or his pain, or any of his feelings; emotions are a waste of time and mind.

Fortunately a bit of their trust had returned when Chris saved little Wyatt. At least he had gained Wyatt's trust, and Leo at least seemed to believe he was here to prevent Wyatt turning evil.

Now he saw no use for all his past accomplishments. As he reached his last breath, his only regret was not telling them the truth.

The last person Leo expected to see down and broken would be Chris. The only reason Leo had even orbed down there was to see his kid, Wyatt. He was surprised to instead find a near death Chris and none of the girls. So it was no easy thing to see the young whitelighter on the floor in the Manor. There was a blood pool spreading out slowly, and the young man's body was covered with massive bruises and ragged clothes. Some which seemed to be quite old. Worse yet, he could barely detect a pulse and his breathing was slow and barely there.

"Chris!" cried out Leo shocked by the boy's state. Without hesitating he lowered his hands and the healing soon began.

"Come on, come on," whispered Leo urgently, urging his healing to work faster.

The young man's breathing seemed to be stabilizing and the wounds were starting to heal, except for a few. Those few were no longer healable, they were scars.

_Thank god_, thought Leo as the wounds healed completely and the boy was saved. He would later dwell on those mysterious old bruises.

"Chris?" whispered Leo tentatively.

Chris' eyes flickered open momentarily; he struggled to focus on the man above him.

"Dad?" asked Chris confused his mind foggy and throbbing.

"No it's Leo," responded Leo surprised by Chris' word.

Chris' mind felt like it was spinning. His memories jumbled and his thoughts mixed up. As he stared at his dad, he wondered why his dad had said he wasn't his dad. It didn't matter for much longer as he fell into a deep slumber.

Leo felt relief wash over him. He didn't understand why he cared so much for the whitelighter. Nor why he now felt relieved he had saved him. As much as it seemed he distrusted the boy, there was also something else. Something he couldn't describe.

Hours later, Chris was still asleep, Leo was still watching over Chris and the girls were no where in sight. Leo tried sensing them; unfortunately he could not detect them, or Wyatt. His only hope was that perhaps when Chris awakes he would be able to tell him where they were. And hopefully it would be soon.

_Where are they?_

Leo kneeled in front of the sofa fixated on Chris. The young whitelighter seemed so … _young,_ so vulnerable. It startled him to realize how much Chris must've gone through, to resort to coming to the past.

_He must've been desperate. But why did __**he **__come back? Is there no one else, someone closer, who'd be willing to come? Perhaps not. He is a brave person …. Why have I not realized that before? But why him? Why would he even care about Wyatt? He's been in the past for quite a while now, and yet he has not harmed our Wyatt, when I'm sure he must have had millions of chances to do so. I doubt he's even tried. But why? Why?_

……………

……………

_Only family would care so much. Only family…. _

_Chris family? He certainly seems stubborn enough, and he is half witch, half whitelighter …!_

_No!_

_No … oh no …_

_He can't be my son, he can't! Perhaps he's Paige's? Yes that makes sense._

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin, as Chris's voice brought him back to reality.

"Leo!"

"Chris?!"

"The girls and Wyatt, they've gotten them!" Chris cried out, his face whitening into a frighteningly pale ashen color, if that was even possible. His breathing grew labored and raspier. His heart accelerated and he was sure it would stop, blow up or something.

"Who? WHO? Who Chris? Tell me!" Leo cried out desperate for an answer. He could not bear to even think something could happen to his son, to Piper or to any of the girls.

Chris tried to clear his mind, he tried to speak. To tell Leo the girls were in grave danger. But try as might he could not. He felt as if his breathing had been cut off.

He tried taking in air.

"The …" his breathing grew worse by the second and Leo's imploring glaring eyes were not helping at all. He wanted to say it before it was too late.

Leo glanced begging for Chris to tell him.

"Who, Chris?" demanded Leo fully aware of Chris's breathing problems, but too worried about his family to help.

Chris choked back tears. Something's seriously wrong.

The demon must've done something to prevent him from talking. It was definitely possible.

"Come on Chris, breath in, breath out," yelled Leo demonstrating it as he breathed in and out.

Chris closed his eyes, and tried to relax. He grabbed onto his memories, all the good ones he cherished. At least the ones he had left. Most of them were before he turned 14. Everything went downhill from there. But there was one particular memory he remembered the most, he had been around 6. There had been nothing out of the ordinary, but that's just the thing it was a normal memory. Where his mom was there, and she loved him. And she loved him, and he loved her. And she was still there.

"_Mommy?" Little Chris ran up to his mom in the Manor's kitchen._

"_Yes peanuts?" his mom asked turning to little Chris. He held his little finger up to his mom._

"_Mommy it hurts!" he cried out pouting._

"_Oh sweetie, come here," she said taking Chris into her arms and holding him tight._

"_It's going to be ok, sweetie. Ok, mommy's right here for you," she whispered lovingly._

Chris opened his eyes. His breathing had returned to normal for now at least. Now he could tell Leo where the girls and Wyatt were being held at before it was too late.

"It's … "began Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly some revelations and some near revelations. Also now that Bianca has arrived, I'd just like to say that the title of this story is not named after her! It is coincidence! Or maybe it's not…. Still thinking about it. Review!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Believing

Chris didn't want to believe what had happened, correction he refused to believe it. Yes the girls and Wyatt had been captured by demons, but there had been someone else. The person in charge had been none other than Bianca. Perhaps part of the reason Chris had managed to escape had been because of her.

_Chris had awakened to find himself surrounded by about four demons. He was definitely not in P3 anymore. By what he could see he was in the Underworld, and tied down to a bed. He struggled against the chains but it was no use, they were anti-magic chains. More like a barrier against his magic._

_Staring at the demons, Chris was sure he'd be able to take them. He was interrupted out of his thoughts by the shimmering of someone._

"_Step aside," the newcomer growled. He knew who it was. He recognized the voice and it confused him even more._

"_Bianca?" whispered Chris unbelievingly. How long had it been since he had left her in the future? Too long … And now she's here? Why? This can't be good news._

_The figure stepped into full view. "Yes, Chris, it's me, "Bianca answered with a slight smile. She walked up to Chris. _

_Chris noted that she had returned to her old attire from before they had met, all black and sexy. So she had changed, hadn't she? She was no longer his beloved, the woman he would one day marry when this was all over. Still it didn't hurt to hope, this might be a nightmare. Chris wanted to tell himself that Bianca was not here to hurt him, but something told him she was. Bianca sat down next to Chris and gently stroked his cheek. _

"_What's going on?" asked Chris bewildered. Bianca removed her hand abruptly and stood up. She began pacing around the room. Chris tried to keep track of her, but the lack of light prevented him from doing so. He feared her answer because deep down he already knew. And it hurt like hell._

"_Wyatt sent me," she finally answered monotonously. She ignored Chris' frantic gaze and continued ranting on._

"_Chris he has changed. He wants you back and he's willing to forgive you."_

_Chris resisted the urge to laugh at Bianca's absurd words. Right... He's changed, so that's why I'm chained down…. Wow I am so glad!_

"_He forgives me?" mocked Chris. "Do you hear yourself? If Wyatt had changed he wouldn't be saying he forgives me, he'd be asking for __**my **__forgiveness!" Chris tugged once more at the chains, angrily._

"_And pray tell why am I tied down?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _

"_Because baby," Bianca began sounding so wrong. "It's for your own good. See your mind is clouded from the truth. And because we knew you would not come willingly. And as much as it pains … it has to be done."_

_**Chris' mind raced at the words. What has to be done? What does she mean? **_

"_Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and little Wyatt are also here. The thing is Chris that they will be kept here until you are ready to go with me to the future, until you're willing to stand by your brother's side."_

_Chris shook his head. "No, no," he said. "You wouldn't dare hurt them. Especially not Wyatt. And you are clearly delusional if you think I'm going back to that future! And no way am I standing by side while he kills innocents and continues to make everyone's life hell!" spat Chris _

"_I am not done here!" continued to shout Chris pissed of, and tugging at the chains attempting to break free. "What happened to you Bianca? Why did- why are you doing this? Remember our promise? When Wyatt is saved, and this is over – remember?!" _

_Chris looked at her desperate for the Bianca he knew. But he saw no trace of her, instead in her place stood a cold hearted demon._

"_I know you're not evil. What did he do to you?"_

_Bianca sighed and shook her head disappointed. "Still stuck in the good vs. bad, are you? Wyatt has showed me the way. And I'm here to show __**you**__ the way, too. … One way or another."_

_Whoa, talk about déjà vu. Bianca sounds exactly like Wyatt. Creepy … Chris suppressed a shudder at Bianca's words._

_She blew an imaginary kiss at Chris and headed towards the door. She paused before leaving. _

_To the demons she said," Do what's necessary." Chris could not believe it. Did she feel no remorse, no love for him?_

_The demons surrounded Chris, a grin plastered onto their idiotic demonic faces. Their gazes fixated on Chris._

"_What are you waiting for?" he roared at them._

"_Let's have some fun," one of the demons sneered before throwing a fireball at Chris. It hit him square in the chest._

"_AAaagh!" Chris cried out, taken by surprise. Orb! Orb! Try as he might he could not orb, the barrier stood strong. Push harder, Chris he told himself. Ignoring the waves of pain racking his body and the continuous damage still being inflicted to him, he gathered the remaining of his strength and gave it one last attempt. Surprisingly it worked._

_He found himself dropped into the Manor. He checked himself over, aside from his multiple injuries; everything seemed to be in place._

_Now to find out where the sisters are. _

_But he could not go on more. The world began to spin all around him and the darkness wrapped around him. He welcomed the darkness grudgingly._

Leo glared at Chris, urging him to speak.

"It's Bianca," whispered Chris miserable. Bianca, the love of my love has … betrayed me.

"Who's' Bianca?" demanded Leo impatiently.

Chris sighed devastated. Bianca, she's my fiancée or was. And I love her; unfortunately it seems she doesn't anymore. Courtesy of my favorite brother Wyatt. She was one of Wyatt's lackey's until of course she met me and fell in love. She changed. Or so I thought.

"She's from … the future. Wyatt sent her. …. He sent her for me, to bring me back."

I shouldn't be telling Leo all this. He can't know too much.

Leo remained silent, pondering over his words. _Wyatt sent her to bring Chris back to him. Why not kill him on the spot? Why would he rather have him brought back to the future? Why would he care? He obviously sees Chris as a threat to his reign but why does he __**care?**__ Chris is hiding something from me. _

This seemed more or so the perfect chance to ask Chris a question he'd been wondering about for some time now.

"Are you a Halliwell?" he asked.

"What?!" gasped Chris nearly choking. _Damn it, this is not supposed to be happening now! Damn it, Leo you can't handle the truth! What do you want me to say? Yes, I'm a Halliwell and I'm your son! That's why it's me in the past trying to save Wyatt._

"Are you a Halliwell?" repeated Leo. He must be a Halliwell, why then is he so reluctant to answer?

_Damn it, what am I supposed to do now?_

"You can't handle the truth Leo, besides this is not the best time to be asking me such an absurd question. We need to get the girls and Wyatt back. That's what matters right now. When this is all over, I'll answer your question. All right?" finally _answered_ Chris nervously.

Leo nodded submissively. "Fine, but this will be continued."

Chris sighed, relieved that at least for the moment he had escaped Leo's question. At least for now..

"To the attic?" asked Chris. Leo nodded.

Chris skimmed through the book of shadows, not seeing any use for it seeing as he knew Bianca better than most people. "Bianca is from an elite coven of assassin witches called The Phoenix."

Leo nodded. "Yes I know … paid assassins, go after bounties. She can be easily defeated. Where there are other demons besides her?"

"She's not a demon!" interjected Chris.

"She might as well be, besides what do you care?" cried out Leo irritated by Chris' reaction.

Chris remained silent. As if I could tell you.

Chris shrugged. He inhaled and exhaled trying to rid himself of all those unwanted emotions running through him. "Yes there were other demons. One of them was a brute demon I'd say seeing he was … quite strong. The others were lower level demons, easily vanquished ..."

"And they did all that damage to you?" asked Leo disbelieving.

"Hey I was tied up, ok?" he cried out disgruntled.

Leo took the opportunity to ask Chris about the various scars covering his body. "What about the scars … you have?"

Chris stiffened immediately. _Your son did this to me, is that what you want to hear? Maybe not directly, but he certainly allowed it. Damn it Leo why do you have to be so nosy! _

Leo mentally kicked himself, it was obvious Chris did not want to talk about that, and here he was asking. Deep down he knew who had caused the scars, and it scared. It scared him to know how much evil his son would come to do, if he was not saved.

"Wyatt did this, didn't he?" asked Leo quietly and with a twinge of sympathy.

Chris nodded sadly. "Yeah not directly but strict orders from him."

Leo sighed.

"We should get some potions together, and then go back there," Chris talked willing them to change the subject and forget the uncomfortable silence.

Leo nodded, numbly, still sickened by the thought of his little Wyatt... evil.

_Moments Later_

"Ready?" asked Chris.

Leo nodded. "Let's go get them."

Together both father and son orbed into the Underworld determined to return with the girls and Wyatt.

Bianca glared fiercely at the demons before her. "He's coming," she hissed.

_Chris is coming and this time he won't escape. This time he's coming back to the future with me, __**willingly.**_

Just don't make things more complicated Chris.

The demons nodded in acknowledgement, hungry for a fight.

Bianca stood before about a dozen or so demons and a couple of darklighters in a cave awaiting Chris' arrival.

"Do not kill him," she ordered. "There is another with him … an Elder. Do not harm the Elder."

The demons' faces showed discontent at the orders. A few muttered in disagreement. "So we just let them kill us?"

"Yeah?!"

"Silence!"

Bianca sighed impatiently. "They will be arriving in a few seconds. And I said do not kill Chris the whitelighter – harm him, injure him as much as you want but do not kill him! And as for the Elder, no life threatening injuries! Our main objective is to capture the whitelighter, and don't let him escape like last time!"







Chris and Leo orbed into the cave and to their surprise they were instantly surrounded by demons.

Chris frowned at Bianca, who stood behind them all.

Chris threw the potions at the demons, few were vanquished, and they kept coming. Chris tked a couple into the wall, then tk a demon sneaking up on Leo away from him.

Leo shot him a thankful look then continued the fight, frying the demons with his lightning bolts.

Chris went hectic fighting the demons, he never noticed a darklighter raising its crossbow and shooting the arrow. The arrow rippled through the air, coming to a halt and piercing Chris' shoulder from behind.

Chris whimpered slightly as he felt searing pain and the shock from the attack.

Leo by now quite bruised turned in time to see the darklighter shoot the arrow.

"Chris!" But the warning came too late.

Chris fell forward onto the floor feeling the poison pulsing through his veins and weakening him.

The demons prepared to continue attacking, but came to a halt by Bianca's hollers.

"Enough!"

Leo rushed to Chris' side, taking advantage of the demon's halt.

"Hang on, buddy," he whispered frantically. He kneeled down if front of Chris. He turned to Bianca with a beseeching look.

She can't want Chris dead. He said Wyatt only wants him back, but not dead. Not dead.

_Come on Chris hang on, hang on. We're going to get out of this. We're going to save the girls and Wyatt, and then we'll stop whatever demon gets to Wyatt. We'll save Wyatt so you can go back to the future._

"Let me heal him!" supplicated Leo.

Chris opened his eyes groggily. He became aware of his surroundings. Still in the cave, and hmm … is that the floor. Oh right, darklighter…

Bianca? Leo?

"Ugh," groaned Chris. Damn this hurts.

Bianca kneeled in front of Chris pushing Leo aside.

She pulled the arrow out, ignoring Chris' cries of pain. Her gaze seemed to soften a bit by Chris' obvious pain. Without missing a beat she turned him over, onto his back.

"Uh," whimpered Chris, his eyes shut close in pain and a few tears slipping out.

"Baby come on, you know how to stop this. Just say it," whispered Bianca with a hint of concern. Not so deep down she only wanted the best for Chris and his safety. She just wanted him to live.

Chris met Bianca's eyes and to his disbelief he saw love.

_But I can't join Wyatt. I can't. It goes against everything I believe in. And if we don't have our beliefs, our hopes, our dreams, then what do we have? I want to believe that I can save Wyatt. If I go back now, then it would have been for nothing. _

"No, I can't. Please … Bianca, I can't go back there. I can't stand by his side while … he kills innocents. It goes against what I believe, what you used to believe! Bianca … I can't.. I won't. He's the source.. he 's evil!" cried out Chris desolately and with difficulty.

Bianca shook her head, disappointed and exasperated by Chris' behaviour. You're not making this any better. "Damn it, Chris he's also your brother!" she shrieked. The moment the words were out of her mind, she instantly regretted it.

_Wyatt's going to kill me!_

"Brother?" gasped Leo. _That would mean … that would mean … oh no…. that Chris is my son! My son … _He remembered Valhalla, the way he had treated him. All those times he distrusted him and accused him of trying to harm Wyatt. How wrong he has been?

Great, just great, thought Chris. Now Leo knows.

"But how?" whispered Leo dumbly.

Chris glared at Bianca, and if glares could kill …

"What have you done?" croaked Chris angrily.

_I've gone through all the trouble to keep my identity a secret and now Bianca comes, opens her big mouth and ruins it all! Great. I owe you one, Bianca._

Bianca instantly regained her cool, non caring gaze as she turned to meet Chris' eyes.

"Oh well." She sighed. "It's out. Glad to get that over with. Guess I'm in big trouble …" She spoke with a mock sad expression.

"That doesn't matter. I still have to bring you back. And as for you, Leo – any chance you'd be willing to forget about what I just said?"

Leo gawked at Bianca. He shook his head.

"Thought so," added Bianca unperturbed.

He felt the overwhelming need to protect his son. HIS SON.

"I will heal _my son_, and then you are going to take us to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt. Do you understand me?" demanded Leo in a chillingly calm voice.

Even Chris was surprised by Leo's voice, and did he say my son?

Bianca chuckled amused by Leo's sudden behaviour. "So now he's your son?"

Leo sent her killing stare. "Yes, I didn't know the truth, and I'm so sorry Chris. But I promise we'll fix this."

"You are a foolish elder if you think I will let him go," retorted Bianca standing up and facing Leo daring him to make his move. Bring it on.

"You will if you want to live," snarled Leo in an unrecognizable voice. A voice so unlike his normal self, one not to be meddled with.

There stood a Leo, ready to do anything even kill for his family. He gathered his strength and prepared to strike the Phoenix with a lightning bolt.

"No!" grunted Chris. "Don't Leo!"

_Damn it, I'm in need of some healing here, and you guys want to kill each other!?_

Leo stopped dead in his tracks surprised by Chris' words. "What? Why?" he stammered.

"Because … I … love ... her," responded Chris feebly.

Leo's bewilderment grew even more. _He loves her and she's trying to take him back? And she has cause him all this damage … she ordered the demons to attack him. _"But she wants to harm you!"

"She's my fiancée … or was." _Who knows like you said she wants to hurt me. She's hurting me right now!_

Bianca stood silent, her gaze softening by Chris' words. _Oh, Chris I love you and that's why I'm doing this. It's for the best. So Wyatt won't harm you anymore._

Leo understood. Not everything is as it seems. But does she love him? She is a demon; no wait Chris corrected me about that. She's a Phoenix, but can she be trusted? I really don't know. But Chris needs to be healed.

Bianca nodded at Chris. "Heal him," she whispered softly. To the remaining demons she ordered," LEAVE!" No need to say more. Leo kneeled down next to Chris and let the healing began.

_About time._

Chris sat up relieved to be healed and confused at what the hell's going to happen next. "So what now?" he asked Bianca.

* * *

**Not exactly the ending for this chapter I was going through but oh well… Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally a new chapter! These starts out a day before, when the sisters (well more Piper in particular) are kidnapped by Bianca and leading up to the moment when they're freed. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Of demons and witches

Piper tossed and turned in bed, but try as she might she could not fall asleep. There was something nagging at the back of her mind that would not let her rest. The words of their neurotic whitelighter had not left her mind and they hunted her every waking moment. She believed him, when he said her beloved child would grow up to hurt, to kill innocent people and worse yet to become the source of evil. And she believed him when he assured her they would stop it, they would stop whatever evil it was that turned her son. Yet there was something that particularly puzzled her about the young hybrid. Why would he of all people be the one to go back in time to save Wyatt? How were they connected? Perhaps the young man had been a friend of Wyatt's? That would make sense. Unfortunately for The Halliwells what makes sense is not always what's correct. And there was also the fact that Chris was half whitelighter, half witch like Paige, like ….. Wyatt. The moment her mind came to a conclusion such as; Chris related to us? Family? Son? Wyatt's brother? Nephew?

Her mind it seemed to shutdown and downright refused to consider it for more than a second. It would simply be too awkward to accept such conclusions. It was simple absurd and such a ridiculous thought, according to Piper.

But the least she could do was help out the young man, yet annoying boy instead. She owed it to him, and to her son.

"CHRIS!"

"CHRIS!"

Now what does Piper want, thought Chris clearly annoyed. He had been just about to orb down to the Underworld. _Maybe it's not urgent, maybe I'll be right there after I'm done getting the news, and hopefully she won't be too pissed off..._

_I don't want to piss her of too much, better not risk it._ Ok, ok I'm coming!

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Chris as politely and sarcastic as he could make it sound. He looked around the kitchen. _No demon, no sign of trouble so what the heck does Piper need now? I hope she doesn't start ranting on about having a normal life again. Seriously when is she going to learn?_

Piper was seated in the table, tapping her fingers lightly on the table. Piper glared at Chris, wrinkling her nose at the sight of Chris' clothes, for a moment he was sure she was going to start yelling at him or something more Piper-like. Instead she actually, actually... wait until you hear it.

"Chris I was thinking that maybe I could come with you and you know vanquish demons."

"You already do that Piper," replied Chris irritated. Wow what an emergency.

Piper nodded calmly. "Yes I do, but because you tell me to, but now I want to, I want to really help you, I owe you that much for coming … back here to save my son. And I know we have been reluctant about all this vanquishing demons, especially me. But I've realized that a normal life... simply isn't possible. Instead I will now focus my efforts on saving my son. And therefore helping you in everything," answered Piper truthfully and rather awkwardly. She looked up at Chris, with a small smile.

Chris nodded, pretending to actually think it over. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Piper?" he asked rather sarcastically.

Piper shot him a glare that meant business. "So?" she asked tentatively.

Chris sighed. All right Piper. "Ok, well I was just about to head down to the Underworld, and vanquish a couple of demons, you know," informed her Chris. _At least we're now cooperating. _

"What about Wyatt?"

"Darryl and Sheila are taking care of him."

"Ok, then let's go."

Piper nodded, and sent him a _smile?_ "Okey-doke, let's get going, then!"

Chris stifled a laugh, as he took Piper's hand and orbed them both down to the Underworld. This was certainly a change, or rather an improvement.

"So who we got?"

Chris shrugged. "Oh you know same old, same old..." Chris said sheepishly and rather vaguely.

"Who?" demanded Piper lightly. What has he gotten us into now? Oh wait, I asked to come along. Can't complain I guess.

"Well we're looking for a certain demon-Vicus."

Piper stared at Chris in confusement and demanding more information. "Spill it."

"Well he turns children evil through a toy or plaything, and uh he's invisible to the children he's trying to turn."

"How exactly are we going to vanquish him?" Piper inquired further.

"We'll see when we get to that part," answered Chris throwing her a supposedly reassuring smile of his.

Piper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. "All right let's get to it."

And so Piper along with Chris put themselves to the task of vanquishing Vicus, which turned out not to be such an easy task as they would have expected. But that's another story.

"Wow, Chris that was fun," remarked a surprisingly chipper Piper later on that day, or rather night. They had just arrived from picking up a now sleeping Wyatt, who was now sleeping peacefully upstairs.

Chris shrugged. "Guess it was- a bit fun," he answered, while deep down inside he was dying from joy. Unbeknownst to Piper she was spending time with her son. Her youngest son. Chris in some aspect had always felt love towards this woman, she didn't know it, but she was his mother. To him, she still was, and would always be. It didn't matter that she was way younger than the Piper he had known/loved/cared.

"Well I gotta go," he added moments later after standing there staring at Piper rather intently. Piper nodded.

"Can I ask where?" she asked slyly. She highly doubted he'd be going to bed.

Chris sighed. "Piper believe it or not, I do sleep sometimes."

Sometimes?  
"So can I go now, _mom_?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, Chris, but straight to bed you hear me. You need your rest. For one you don't look so hot, and two we'll be going demon hunting early tomorrow."

Chris nodded. "Ok, Good Night." And with that he orbed out, leaving Piper.

"Phoebe?" called Piper; she was starting to think she should have at least told her sisters she would be going out with Chris. Wait that sounded way to creepy to Piper, for some reason. Sure Chris was handsome, but the thought of even thinking about him in such a way –ugh, it made her shudder for some reason.

"Paige?"" she tried again. Slowly she made her way upstairs. They should already be home, unless of course Paige is with Richard, and Phoebe's with Jason. But surely they would have at least left a note or something.

She knocked at their doors, and got no answer.

She was starting to worry, and part of her told her they were probably ok, and she was just overreacting. She was tempted to call back Chris, but decided against it. The young man needed his rest.

Finally she decided on calling Richard's home, hopefully she would find Paige there, if not, well hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The phone was ringing. She prayed they would pick up.

"Uh, hello?" Richard, yeah Piper was pretty sure it was him.

"Hi Richard this is Piper, is Paige there?"

"Uh, she's not here Piper, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Richard, but I hope not."

She's not there. She's not there! So where in the world is she? It's nearly midnight; even she's not that late, this late. And what about Phoebe?

Just as she was about to make her way back downstairs, she stopped dead in her tracks, by the sight ahead of her. A young woman of light brown skin dressed in black, holding her sleeping son.

Before Piper could react, the woman took out an athame. "Think before you do something you might regret," the woman warned, pointing the athame at her son.

Piper extended her hands and attempted to freeze the woman with her child, but to her disappointment it didn't work.

The young woman shook her head mockingly.

"Who are you?" demanded Piper.

"It doesn't matter who I am. If you don't want anything happening to your precious Wyatt, then you will come with me, and you will come with me peacefully," she advised.

Piper nodded. "Ok, I'll do whatever you want just don't harm him, please." She didn't understand why Wyatt's shield wasn't up, Sure he was asleep, but even asleep his shield's been raised.

The woman nodded. "Move closer, and don't try anything," she warned, the athame still in hand but fortunately further away from Wyatt.

Piper slowly moved closer to the mysterious woman.  
"Hold onto my shoulder," she ordered. Piper did as she was told and immediately shimmered away.

Piper released the woman as soon as she felt solid ground beneath her feet. She looked around, and quickly realized they were in the Underworld. To her surprise she found herself staring at her sisters. "Phoebe! Paige!" she cried out running towards them, relief washing over her. She quickly realized they were in some kind of cell, if things could get any worse.

Phoebe and Paige seemed as happy as could be expected to see their sister, though they were hoping for a rescue.

The woman stood close to the door, watching the sisters intently. "Take the child!" barked the woman at Piper. Piper nodded and hurried forward, quickly take her child into her arms and checking him over.

"You won't be harmed, any of you. Your stay here will only be temporary, until— don't give me any trouble, or I will be forced to take your sister's powers. As for you two Phoebe and Paige, your powers will be returned to you shortly."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Phoebe furiously, "And what the hell do you want with us?"

"I'm—my name is Bianca, and I want nothing with any of you. I am after another," she informed them.

"And who might that be?" demanded Paige stepping forward.

"Can't tell you."

"Look, lady the least we deserve is some answers, after all we are the ones in captivity here, so out with them. We want answers!" shouted Paige angrily. A part of her was telling her to shut up, that they were the prisoners here and not the other way around. But the part told her they at least deserved answers after everything.

Without another word or response to Paige, Bianca turned ready to leave.

"Oh and your magic doesn't work in here, so don't try anything Piper," she informed her and shimmered away.

Piper glared at the place where seconds before Bianca had been.

She turned back to her sisters.

"So how did you guys get captured?"

They had been brought food twice, and twice they had attempted to escape. And twice they had failed. They couldn't really tell if it was day or night, but they were pretty sure it was day. They were vastly confused about why Wyatt had so far made no attempt to break them out, despite their pleas. It seemed as if he actually trusted these people, that woman and that frightened them the most. Was that a sign of Wyatt's turning?

Many hours later, still trapped in that awful stale cell, and still no sign of rescue. They had hoped Chris would realize their absence or even Leo. How disheartened they were, thinking they would not be liberated. For how long, they wondered, would they be in this appalling space? It wasn't that they were tortured or harmed in any way; it just didn't suit them to be prisoners. Not them, anyways. Not The Charmed Ones. On the other hand they were treated pretty well. The food wasn't too shabby, and at least there was a bathroom.

"Any plans?" asked Phoebe, close to throwing in the towel.

Paige shrugged. "Is there anything that we _can_ do?"

Piper shook her head; she stood up with Wyatt in her arms. "There might not be anything _we_ can do, but Wyatt probably can."

"Wyatt, honey please come on can you get us out of here?"

"Please sweetie, just give it a try." But no encouragement seemed to be enough.

* * *

"Wyatt will not stop until your back, you know?" Bianca told him as they hurried to wherever it was the girls and Wyatt were being held.

Chris nodded. "I know, I know, but I have to do this. I can't go back, I can't give up."

Bianca shook her head. Resigned, she whispered," I'm sorry, for what—I did. I—I'm sorry I went too far."

Chris shot her a gloomy look. "Forget it."

Bianca couldn't believe indifference to what she had done. She wanted him to be angry, to tell her she had done an awful thing. Then to forgive her.

"Are we almost there?" asked the impatient elder. So far he had remained quiet, until now.

Bianca nodded. "Yes it's not far from here."

Chris stared at Bianca, wishing Leo was not present, so he could freely talk with Bianca, he had so many things he wanted to tell, to ask her, but that would have to wait.

In a low menacing voice Leo spoke to Bianca," I hope for your sake they have not been harmed."

Chris stepped in for Bianca. "Leo, relax Bianca would never do anything to harm the sisters or Wyatt. First of all hurting Piper would risk my existence, and not even Wyatt wants that. And secondly she wouldn't hurt Wyatt, and even if she tried she wouldn't be able to."

Leo said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself. He didn't trust the Phoenix. He didn't believe she had so suddenly turned back to being 'good'. One thing for sure though, he would be keeping an eye on her.

"We're here." Bianca's words snapped Leo back to reality.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" whispered Paige to the others. She was sure she had heard voices, drawing nearer and nearer.

Phoebe and Piper nodded. "Guys, let's get ready, we might make it this time," Phoebe whispered, her face firm with determination.

Piper nodded. She handed Wyatt over to Paige. Seeing as she was the only one with powers. Although her powers didn't exactly work in here. She and Phoebe stood to the side of the door, hoping the darkness would cover her.

From the shadows, three appeared. The door was opened and Piper threw herself at the first coming through. Phoebe was just about to kick the other, when--

"Whoa, whoa, Piper calm down!" shouted a very familiar voice. Piper stepped aside. She could not believe it.

"Chris?" Paige was the first to recognize him. She nearly ran to him, jovial with relief.

"Are you all right?" Piper turned back to the doorway surprised and at the same time relieved.

"Leo?"

The last person they expected to come with Chris and Leo was Bianca. What were their whitelighters/elder doing? Fraternizing with the enemy!!?

Unfortunately it seemed not, seeing as just before their eyes the woman appeared.  
"You!" shouted Phoebe and Paige angrily. Had it not been for Chris, they would have probably jumped her.

"Phoebe, Paige, Piper, all of you need to calm down, ok? Bianca here is not the threat, not anymore. We have bigger problems," Chris notified them. He didn't want them getting to Bianca, she was still after all his love. Bianca meanwhile stood nonchalantly, apparently unfazed by their anger. The girls sent Bianca murderous glare and well if looks could kill—

"What's going on?" demanded a very pissed off Piper. She glared at Chris, requiring answers.

"I think they deserve some answers Chris," pointed out Leo, hinting. Chris sent Leo a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. It was bad enough that Leo knew the truth; he didn't need the girls in on it, as well. But for his sake, he nodded. He supposed he could tell them something… but not everything, right?

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, and keep reviewing! I know this chapter doesn't really have a lot of action, but it was more of filling in some gaps. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry I took so long. Can't say I was busy, more like lazy. Well tell me what you think. Also pay close attention! **

* * *

Chapter Four: To trust or not to trust

The Halliwell Manor had become a source of incredible tension. You could feel it in the air. Maybe it had to do with everyone wanting answers or maybe it was Bianca's presence. I'd say the latter. One person not entirely happy about the whole situation was Chris. Our young hybrid was more intent on getting the hell out of there. But of course he couldn't do that just yet, because as much as he would like a few moments alone with Bianca, he knew the sisters and especially Leo wouldn't let him of so easily. He was especially pissed with Leo. Damn it, he had been expecting a little more support from the man. But it seemed no way or form could persuade to forget the last 24 hours. Chris knew because he had tried endlessly, nearly groveling back in the Underworld.

"Chris what makes you think we can trust _her?_" Piper asked vehemently. That being one of the first of many questions to come. It had been not even minutes since Bianca had returned Phoebe's and Paige's powers, willingly. That didn't prove anything about the young woman.

_Great Bianca, nice of you to get on my mother's good side before I'm even born. That will make you being your fiancée so much easier._ Chris looked at Leo, clearly expecting him to say something that would make convince the girls of Bianca's innocence. The least the man could show was a little support.

As much as Leo wanted to let it all out and tell Piper that the young man before them was their son, their not yet born son, their not even conceived son, he couldn't do that to Chris. Not after everything he had already done to his son. For God's sake he had hit his own son, and just thinking about Valhalla…

"Piper, Bianca has proven her trust. For one she never harmed you or your sisters or our son," began Leo. When he said son, he meant both Chris and Wyatt. "She was sent by … Wyatt, she had no choice."

That left Piper speechless. Her own son? Sent that woman to... do what?

"What was her mission?" demanded Piper, not buying anything Leo was saying. She didn't know how but somehow he'd been brainwashed.

Leo looked at Chris uncertain of what to say.

Finally Chris sighed. _Ok_, he told himself, _no big deal. I can do this._

"To take me back." Chris finally spoke. Piper turned around to face Chris.

787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

Phoebe stared at Chris, surprised that for once she was getting a reading of him. She could feel exactly what he was feeling. Sadness, discomfort, he's not telling us everything she realized. Then there was Leo, and that's what really surprised her to say the least. Leo seemed to be feeling guilty, then there was that strange way he now seemed to be feeling towards Chris. Trust? Yep, and love? Yep... Then there was the woman, Bianca. She seemed pretty cool for someone under 'investigation'. But as far as she could tell, the woman's actions towards them had been unwillingly. And she seemed especially remorseful about … torturing Chris? More than that she could sense love… love towards their young whitelighter.

"Why?' asked Phoebe curiously with the slightest hint of slyness.

"I would think that obvious. I'm a threat to his regime, if I succeed, then he'd no longer be who he is; the source." Chris stood still, answering their questions as honestly as he could.

"That still doesn't explain why we should trust her, for all we know she could be pretending." It certainly seemed possible to Paige. She was certainly not going to let her guard down so easily, not again. One time was more than enough.

Chris sighed, truly exasperated. Good to know I got pretty sharp aunts, even if they're suspicious of the wrong people. Still … who could blame them? Bianca hadn't exactly earned their trust.

"Phoebe maybe you can tell us?" suggested Leo, trying to be helpful.

Phoebe nodded at Leo. "I think we can trust her."

Paige gaped at her, take aback. "You sure?"

Phoebe nodded once again. "Yeah, I can tell she didn't want to do _any_," she paused looking straight at Chris and emphasizing on that particular word," of it."

Paige nodded willing to take Phoebe's word for it. "Okey dokey there goes question numero uno."

Piper seemed to be the only one with doubts. She was entitled to worry more than necessary. This was her child's safety on the line. And all things considered, it wasn't that she didn't trust her, but she could not trust Bianca, that woman and Chris were obviously hiding something. She couldn't but help but feel betrayed by Chris. She trusted him, and she wanted to keep on trusting him.

And Piper was going to find out. But for now, it would be in her best interest to go along with them, supposedly believing their words.

Better cautious than sorry.

Phoebe was starting to get seriously worried about Piper. She knew exactly what Piper was feeling, and that was what scared her. Knowing that Piper being Piper would not go so easily with Chris and especially Bianca. She could feel Piper struggling with herself, not sure whether they could be trusted. But she wanted to trust Chris, that much she knew. That at least comforted her.

**Future**

"**It is obvious that Bianca will not be returning as it was obvious the moment I sent her for **_**him.**_**" Lord Wyatt stood tall before his minions in the ever famous Halliwell Attic, part of The Halliwell Legacy Museum, with his face tightly emotionless.**

**His followers stood with their faces down and fright jolting through their spine at the very sound of their **_**master.**_** Fearing to even ask why in the first place he had sent her back if he already knew she would not return. The demons already agonized, not sure if they would live. The Source knows **_**everything.**_

"**I am a fair ruler," he told them knowing their thoughts fully well. "I gave … Bianca her chance." **

**He paused eyeing them. "I have chosen you for … your powers and for your determination. I know, and I hope for **_**your **_**sake you don't fail. Come back with Bianca and Chris or –"He left it at that, confident that a little more fear wouldn't hurt. He sat down, knowing and counting on the fact that his demons would fail. **

"**What are you waiting for?" he demanded sharply, seconds later. **

**The demons stood motionless torn, and furious at their master. How could he expect a mere number of **_**5**_** demons succeed in capturing the phoenix and his brother. **

**One of the more conceited Demons stepped forward. "**_**Sire**_**," he began. "Perhaps it would be in your best interest to send some of your darklighters with us?"**

**Wyatt smirked at them. Slowly he nodded, and waved his hand. Instantly one of his darklighters appeared, looking baffled. When he realized where he was and with who, his face instantly took a cool, nonchalant look. He kneeled down on one knee before Wyatt, his head down. "At your orders, my lord," he spoke softy.**

"**Follow them," he gestured towards the five demons. The darklighter nodded and slowly rose to his feet. The demons and darklighter stood motionless, somewhat dreading what came next.**

"**Well?" Wyatt stared at them impatiently. **

**The demons nodded and stepped through the portal. **

_**This is just a warning Chris. I'll be coming next. **_

Present Day Halliwell Manor

It was perhaps the sound of footsteps that warned them of the intruders or Phoebe's rapid recognition.

"There's someone up there," voiced Phoebe alarmed." Demons!" She could feel them; their determination and their fear.

Piper glared at Bianca. "You!" she shrieked accusatory. This was the last straw. She was positive this was the Phoenix's fault. It was clear that she betrayed them. "I bet they're with you! When we're done with them, you'll be next!"

Bianca shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't-"

Chris shook his head, unconvinced. He knew Bianca or at least he was sure he did. This was more than likely Wyatt's doing.

Without warning three demons shimmered into the room, and unleashed their wrath.

A fireball was sent straight at Paige. "Fireball!" yelled out Paige using her whitelighter/telekinetic powers to send it back at the demon. The demon stepped out of the way with ease.

"Demons!" yelled out Paige. Piper held onto Wyatt tighter, fearing for his safety.

"What do you want?" demanded Leo already struggling with one of the demons. The demons had strict orders not to answer to anyone except for their Lord. And they were most certainly not going to be answering to an Elder. Fortunately for Leo Phoebe came to the rescue and kicked the demon against the wall. The demon hissed in anger. Paige sent her thumbs up.

One of the demons threw themselves at Chris, going right to the target. Bianca stepped in, threw the demon to the side, conjured an athame and thrust it into the demon's side. The demon burst into flames. One down, two to go. "Wyatt!" she hissed to Chris.

_Would Wyatt really risk jeopardizing his evil future? Of course he would, if it means getting his hands on me. How nice to have such a caring brother…_ Chris shook his head and concentrated on the heated battle now taking place between the witches and demons. He glanced quickly at Bianca. She was now fighting another demon. Sometimes it scared Chris, when Bianca went into full fighting mode. Always worried about whether or not she'd come back to him as the Bianca he loved. He didn't want to lose her, either. She was one of the last people he had left, besides Leo. Leo who was still an overly unreliable pain in the ass, who he had not seen in over 2 years. Mainly because of the Elders seclusion and vacillating nature. Not that it helped the people down on Earth at all. But of course the Elders do consider their safety much more important. Not that he'd be willing to see him of course. No, he hated the man, and Leo probably hated him as well. Future Leo of course, he still hasn't got too many issues with this Leo. He actually kind of likes this Leo. Now this Leo isn't as bad as his father. Something must have changed, he realizes to his dismay. Why to his dismay? Because it might mean hope and hope of course is an unfeasible thing? How dare Chris hope for such a thing??

Bianca was gasping out of breath, the demon sneered pleased. "You know what we want," the demon hissed. Paige grunted as she attempted to impale the demon with a Knife from the kitchen and failed.

Piper felt a sudden sense of dread and a soon dissipating anger towards Bianca. Perhaps she had misjudged her. Piper flicked her hands attempting to blow the demon up, but with no success. Leo let out a small groan as he made to approach Piper but instead was promptly knocked out by the demon closing in on Piper.

"Uh, a little trouble here. A little help, guys?" Quickly panicking, Piper stepped backwards, backing up against Chris. Chris immediately stepped in front of Piper and Wyatt shielding them from danger. _Wyatt, honey we could really use your help right about now!_

---------------

The demon glared at The eldest of the Charmed Ones, who held her son Wyatt Halliwell future source of all their troubles. He was more than tempted to kill the child now, and end all their troubles. As much as he like any other demon loved the fact that evil ruled, somehow if it was possible it was all too much. They had come to learn that there is in fact too much.

Ruthless

Cunning

Deceptive

Brutal

Cold blooded

Cruel

Callous

Sinister

Vile

Something they never expected, especially from the son of Piper Halliwell.

The two demons glanced at each other, and one nod was enough.

**There mission then: Bring **_**them**_** back.**

**Their mission now: Kill Wyatt Halliwell.**

Chris quickly took in the demons changed expressions, and he feared the worst.

"Stay behind me!" he whispered firmly to Piper. He truly hoped Piper would listen to him. She was safe behind him, with his shield up, they would be safe. The girls in fact did not know about it, but then again there were lots of things he kept from them.

Piper held her breath as she watched the battle slowly unravel. As in slow motion, the demons attacked.

Paige felt herself panicking as she watched Leo crumple to the floor and as she saw how the demon seemed to be winning. It was merely holding them at bay.

She glanced quickly at Piper, Wyatt and Chris. She prayed Piper would trust Chris enough.

Phoebe knew what was coming. Maybe it was her premonition, but she knew. She felt it, as she saw Piper move away from Chris. She felt her distrust towards Chris and that ruined it all.

Piper moved away from Chris, and leaving her unprotected. She began to run towards the stairs.

Chris groaned inwardly. In super demon speed the demon raced forward towards Piper and Wyatt with an athame in hand. Chris quickly moved to the side, intersecting the demon's path.

Bianca watched in slow motion as the athame pierced Chris' abdomen. She gasped. _No, no Chris!_

The demon stepped back and let Chris fall to the floor. Bianca felt the anger rush through her, as she sent the demon she, Phoebe and Paige were fighting hurtling towards the wall.

Paige called out," Crystals!" The demon was trapped.

Bianca rushed to Chris' side, never once taking her eyes of the last demon standing. The demon laughed and shook his head. He glanced quickly at Wyatt then orbed out.

Piper stood frozen. Paralyzed by guilt as she realized it was all her fault.

Phoebe was already by Bianca's side. "How is he?" she asked genuinely worriedly.

Bianca examined the wound and shook her head as she realized the athame had been poisoned. "The poison's spreading too fast," she whispered angry at herself for not preventing this.

"Leo! Leo can heal him, can't he?! " cried out Paige. She took a quick look at Leo's unconscious form. Bianca nodded.

"He doesn't have long, we need Leo awake!" _Come on Leo, your son needs you._

* * *

**What did you think? Hit the little small button over !**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter!! Yes and in a week's time! It is kind of short, though. So I will try to get in a new chapter by Thursday or sooner. **

**Also yesterday I posted a Oneshot from Bianca's point of view, she's dead and thinking about the Chris and the past... Well here's the summary: ****_OneshotBianca:It feels so wrong, so unreal to be dead. I though being dead would take away all the pain. I was wrong. It hurts so much, too much. I want with every fiber of my being to be with him Chris Halliwell. Before I met him, my life was a void._** **The title is _Wherever you will Go_. Check it out.And tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Why?**

Leo groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, ignoring a nagging pain in the back of his head. Nearly instantly he remembered being knocked out by the demon. Panic overtook him as he heard whispering voices nearby. He stood up and slowly made his way to the room where all the voices seemed to be coming from. The door was slightly closed.

"_His heart's slowed down!" whispered Paige worriedly. _

"_He's dying Piper!" cried out Phoebe scared._

Who's dying, Leo wondered as he opened the door completely to find Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and Paige around Chris. Chris! Leo's mind seemed to slow down as he processed what seemed to be happening.

Piper was holding a cloth to Chris' abdomen, worse yet the cloth was now a blood red.

_He's injured. Chris. My son.. I need to save my son._

Leo sprinted forward, surprising the sisters.

"Leo!" exclaimed Phoebe happy to see him.

"Heal him!" Paige ordered, her heart beating fast. She had a couple questions for the whitelighter for when he awakes. Especially why he was not immune to the _poison, _

Leo didn't need to be told, he would do anything for Chris.

He held his hands over the wound, at first nothing happened. But Leo would not give up especially when it was his son's life on the life.

Piper held her breath, literally as she watched Leo heal Chris or attempt to. She knew it was all her fault, yet what she didn't understand is why Chris had done it.

_Why_, her mind whispered endlessly, her heart torturing her, hurt deeply by Chris' injury. She couldn't understand why it somehow mattered to her if he survived or not. It went beyond him being their whitelighter. And that tormented her. First because she felt some apparent love, but all the distrust she couldn't shake off but it didn't feel right either. Her mind and heart told her so many things, so many that they contradicted each other; heart vs. heart, heart vs. mind, mind vs. mind and quite frankly it was driving her nuts!

Why is our life never normal? Phoebe asked herself, as she was nearly overwhelmed by Piper's feelings were becoming too much, simply too confusing. Worse yet, she wasn't sure how to interpret the feelings Piper was obviously feeling. They were that complicated.

"Piper get your act together!" Phoebe said in a low voice. She doubted if that was even possible.

Leo stared at his son, silently cursing himself for his incompetence. None of this would be happening, if he hadn't been knocked out. He was a liability, and he hated that. Why had he let his guard down? Why, if he was an elder did he feel so useless? Why?!

* * *

"_**Am I in Heaven?" Isn't that the typical question to ask when one's been stabbed and all is white? I can ask, can't? It's not like someone's going to answer. **_

"_**You're not in Heaven… yet." Chris turned around, startled. To his shock there was no one. Or at least no one he could see. **_

"_**What the hell? Now I'm going crazy!"**_

"_**Don't use bad language Chris," the voice scolded. Chris felt his heart drop as he finally recognized the voice.**_

"_**It ... can't- can't be," he whispered. **_

"_**Oh but it is," the voice softened. **_

"_**Who are you and what are you trying to do?" demanded Chris in an angry voice. He could not believe someone with mess with him, using his dead mother's voice. **_

"_**Oh sweetie, it's me. Mom and I only want to help you."**_

"_**I – don't – believe – you!" shouted Chris, looking around for someone, anyone who could be the source of the voice.**_

"_**Watch your tone, sweetie. It really is me, come on peanuts," fake/real (?) Piper whispered sadly.**_

"_**Then show yourself!" demanded Chris.**_

_**Nothing, he saw nothing. And the voice was gone. **_

………………………………………………………

"_**I'm still here Chris."**_

"_**Turn around." **_

_**He did, frightened of what he'd see. There she stood, dressed in white, his Piper, his mom. **_

"_**Chris," she whispered softly.**_

"_**Mom?"**_

_**She nodded, smiling widely. She walked slowly towards him, and pulled him gently into a hug. He stood stiff, embraced by his mother, and unwilling to accept her as his mother.**_

"_**Why?" he asked brokenly. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you torturing me like this?" He pulled away from her touch, tears silently trickling down his cheeks. He looked at the floor, ashamed.**_

_**Piper (?) shook her head. "I'm sorry Chris, I'm sorry for this pain I am causing you and have caused you all these years."**_

"_**All these years?" He looked up, confused. **_

"_**I never believed you, we never believed you. Perhaps if we had, everything could've been prevented. You told us something was wrong with Wyatt. You saw his sadness, you warned us, and you at least tried to help him … while we did nothing," confessed Piper with utter glumness and lament. **_

_**Chris stared at her surprised. He shook his head. "No, mom this is –my fault," he stuttered. **_

"_**No!" she nearly shouted sternly. "Don't ever say or think that again! None of it was your fault!" She held his hand gently, her eyes meeting his. **_

_**Chris stared at her, eyes glistening with tears. **_

"_**Why did you have to die?" he whispered rendering her heart broken. **_

_**Dead Piper embraced him tighter, and shed tears of pain and sorrow, one that only a mother can feel.**_

"_**Why couldn't I save you?!" cried out Chris, clinging onto her for dear life.**_

"_**Because it had to happen," she answered truthfully.**_

"_**WHAT?" Chris step back, more than just puzzled, more than confused, more than hurt, more..**_

"_**It had to happen," repeated Piper sadly. **_

* * *

**Next Chapter will mostly be Dead Piper and Chris conversing.. you know and information of his past. And _"It had to happen_" will be explained. I mean why did Piper say that??? And more about about Wyatt's turning, too. Lots more to come. **

**And don't forget to review! (Very much appreciated)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six, I'm not sure how this turned out. It didn't exactly match my expectations, I sort of just did it... So sorry for not updating sooner. Tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**Two brothers will lead the final battle against evil;**_

_**One twice blessed-**_

_**Past, present, and future king**_

_**Wielder of Excalibur.**_

_**The other strong;**_

_**Forged by the past.**_

_**His eyes darkened by the burden of life**_

_**And it is he who will end it;**_

_**He who will make the final sacrifice-**_

_**For his family.**_

_**The war will end,**_

_**But only one side will prevail.**_

* * *

"_What are you talking about?" demanded Chris. _

"_Your destiny is far greater than just me. Yours and Wyatt's-"_

_Chris shook his head, disbelieving. "Wyatt's the twice blessed one," he protested futilely._

_Piper nodded. "Yes he is, but you both are also part of a prophecy."_

"_Prophecy?"_

_Piper nodded, with a hint of sadness. "You and Wyatt will lead the final battle against evil. The warriors of Valhalla under your command as well as the many forces of good."_

_Chris shook his head. "Are you out of your mind?!" he nearly shouted. "And what the hell does that have to do with you fucking dying?"_

_Piper sent him a stern disapproving look which Chris merely ignored, too pissed to care._

"_Christopher Halliwell!" _

_Chris sighed. "Mom, I just don't understand," he explained. _

"_The prophecy is about you both. It said __**Two brothers will lead the final battle against evil. Their mother, their family, one brother once lost to evil…**_

_**One twice blessed. Past, **__**present**__** and future king. Wielder of Excalibur.**_

_**The other strong, forged by the past. His eyes darkened by the burden of life…"**_

"_What do you mean, once lost to evil?"_

"_I was lost to evil, wasn't I? Well killed, and the rest of us, we're all gone… finished by evil as well. And your brother Wyatt—we lost him to evil," she slowly explained, her eyes filling with tears. _

"_And you knew about this?" demanded Chris._

_She nodded._

"_Since when?" he asked angrily._

_She bit her lip._

_He shook his head, unwilling to believe his mother had known all along what would happen and had done nothing to prevent it. To prevent his pain, their deaths, Wyatt's turning… Nothing! _

"_You knew-" he whispered stunned. "You didn't care. All these years, everything I suffered… You let it happen!"_

_Piper stood deathly still. "I'm sorry," was all she could manage. "I didn't realize-"_

"_Stop!" he yelled, tears now streaming freely down their faces. _

"_Ju- just go!" he stammered. _

"_I truly am sorry, peanuts. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I learned to accept it in time. Because I know you are strong, you can make it through all of this."_

"_I told you, I asked you to talk to Wyatt so many times after __**it**__ happened, but you never did. Is this why?"_

_Piper shook his head. "No I guess I though nothing could get to Wyatt. We all thought that. We were all wrong," she admitted._

"_When you – died, he was close to the edge. Then everyone else died and that did it, I guess. He truly believes good was responsible for it all. It was--"_

_Piper nodded, remembering. _

"_What do I do now?" he asked bleakly. "Am I gonna die?"_

_Piper shook her head. "No, sweetie. Leo's healing you right now; you're going to be fine. But you have to tell them the truth. They need to know."_

_Chris shrugged. "What? Is that another part of the prophecy or something?"_

_Piper shook her head. "No. But you can't go on like this. I won't let you. Those woman, meaning younger me, and your aunts need to know the truth. They can help you better that way," she answered._

"_It's better this way."_

_Piper understood. "You will change the future, and that might change-"_

"_Or it might not!" he interrupted sharply. Was he willing to take that chance? Get to know, let them get close and then go back to a future where they might not be??_

"_I suppose that's a risk you'll have to take," she answered slowly, standing near him. _

_**What if I don't want to?! He thought. What if I'm tired of taking risks?**_

"_It's almost time," she whispered distantly, looking away into the distance as if seeing something._

"_Time?" asked Chris puzzled. But it was soon when he too realized what was happening, as everything slowly seemed to enclose around him as he fell back._

"_Mom!" he cried out panicking._

_She knelt down beside him, and held him. "It's ok, baby. It's ok!" _

"_Tell them the truth, let them help you! Please, promise me!" she begged desperately._

_Half conscious he nodded, unable to deny his mother's wishes, just as he succumbed to the darkness. _

* * *

(Underworld) 

Bianca shimmered into the cave, anger raging through her. She would find those demons sent by Wyatt and she would destroy them-

Not vanquish --- d-e-s-t-r-o-y!

If Chris died ---

There would be hell to pay.

The two demons and the darklighter felt her presence almost immediately and despite their urges to leave they stayed. They would end her and rescue the demon that had been so foolish as to have been captured.

Fortunately for them all, Lest the seemingly smarter of the demons had thought ahead back then. He had suggested not all of them go to the Manor and attack right away. He along with the darklighter had instead orbed to the Underworld and investigated what the young Halliwell was up to. Meanwhile the other three demons had gone on straight to him, and what happened? One got vanquished. Another trapped and the other barely managed to escape. And now the assassin was after them.

Although from what the demon Sek, the one that had managed to escape had said, the whitelighter was now probably dead. What was left to do was obviously get rid of the assassin, and then go after the Wyatt from this time. Better than just killing the boy, they'd stay here in the past, and corrupt the boy to their liking. They would control him.

"Bianca!" exclaimed Lest, with a sneer.

Bianca instantly recognized the demon as Lest, one of the more arrogant demons. One of the more daring ones, too. He had the nerve to have had question Wyatt once or twice, and it had definitely not ended well for Lest. But what shocked Bianca was the fact that he had not been among the demons that shimmered and attacked them at the Manor. But he was definitely from the future. So not all of the demons had immediately gone straight to them.

"Lest," she growled menacingly. She conjured an athame and leaped at him. Lest laughed mockingly and easily leapt aside.

"My, my you really do need to practice. I must say you're getting rusty," Bianca turned sharply around and came face to face with another demon and a darklighter. It had been the demon that escaped, the one that had injured Chris.

Sek!

"You!" snarled Bianca.

Sek nodded. "How's your little boyfriend? He dead yet?"

Bianca could not contain her anger anymore. With athame in hand in less than a second surged forward and impaled the demon with the athame. The demon writhed in pain and burst in flames, taken by surprise.

Lest shook his head, obviously disappointed. "Oh well..."

The darklighter seemed to step back in fear. Bianca glared at him.

"Now, now Bianca. That's enough." Bianca stared Lest unbelieving, how dare he give her orders.

"I have a proposition to make," he began.

Bianca lowered her athame. "I'm listening." No way in hell she'd consider anything that demon had to stay, but it would do no harm to hear it out and then eliminate him.

The demon nodded. "I offer you the chance to join ... me. Do so and I will spare you."

Bianca remained apparently composed, although raging inside. "Join you .. in what exactly?" she probed further.

The demon shook his head. "I think you know, Bianca. Sek it seems was the first to point out the obvious about Wyatt. He's at our mercy, Bianca. Imagine what we could do!" Lest exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Bianca shook her head, moments later. She had to admit she was in some ways tempted but her love for Chris was stronger.

"No," she answered. And in an instant moving closer to the demon and connecting with his abdomen. The demon's eyes widened in surprised. "You fool!" he cried out.

To her surprise he did not burst into flames, merely stood there clutching his wound and hissing in pain. He threw her one last glare and shimmered out before she could stop him.

Bianca stared in disbelief at the spot where Lest had stood. She searched the cave for the darklighter but discovered he had also fled. Not knowing if she had actually managed anything, she shimmered back to the Manor in hopes of finding Chris alive and well.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" demanded Paige not entirely patient. She had felt a connection with their young whitelighter ever since they had discovered he was in fact a hybrid like herself. Half-with, half-whitelighter. Even though, she like her sisters at times grew tired of his everlasting pressure and hunting demons demand, she liked him. And that meant she cared about his safety, for some unknown reason beyond their similarities. 

Leo felt tense, scared even. And although he had not known long the truth about Chris, he did in fact view him like his son. It scared him to think he might not be able to save him. And worse yet that Piper may never even know the truth.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the light. Was in he in heaven, he wondered. No he quickly realized as he saw his family before him, the ones in the past… 

But to his surprise they all seemed pleased enough to see him alive. But one person he did not see was his Bianca. Where was she? Had she gone and done something dangerous? He wondered.

Leo couldn't hold back any longer, he let out a small sigh, relieved. He glanced quickly in Piper's direction. She was so obviously tensed, stiff, wrong... so not Piper. It was so plain to see she was struggling with what to do, what to say to Chris. Her sisters at least seemed comfortable enough with the situation at hand. Phoebe was busy fussing over Chris, asking him if he was ok… Paige had suddenly gone mom mode or something similar, she was attempting to ruse Chris out of bed and into the kitchen for some food. It was certainly Paige the one that felt the most connected to Chris.

------------------------------------------------------

Chris shook his head grumpily. "Paige, I'm really not hungry. But I would appreciate me if you told me where's Bianca?" He glared over at Leo, who seemed to be enjoying the 'entertainment'.

"She didn't really say, Chris. After the demon escaped she sort of shimmered off, she was really – mad." It was Phoebe who answered slowly. She had felt Bianca's fury and it scared her. But she had also felt her pain and concern for Chris. Going after the demon seemed to be her way of coping with the possibility Chris might not survive.

Chris sighed sadly. She'd show up soon enough…

"So-"Paige said. She then turned to Piper.

"Piper, food!" she begged her eyes widening.

Piper nodded meekly. She looked away; avoiding Chris' gaze altogether and hurried to the kitchen. She resolved to later have a word with him.

--------------

Bianca shimmered silently into the Manor, she walked slowly to the kitchen where all the voices were coming from.

From the doorway, she saw Chris eating with the others, although he seemed to be the only one eating. Piper was standing a bit further away from Chris unlike the others all huddled around Chris.

Bianca couldn't help but smile at the sight. It wasn't long before Chris noticed Bianca.

He stood up and walked towards her. "Hey," he whispered smiling.

Bianca nodded at him. "Hey yourself."

Before Chris could protest she grabbed a hold of him and with a nod to the others shimmered them out of there.

It was their place.

Chris looked at her confused.

"Remember?" prompted Bianca gesturing towards their place.

He nodded. "Of course!"

Bianca met his gaze then looked away. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Chris moved closer to her, and put his arm around her. "It's okay, well obviously it wasn't ok, but I've had worse. And I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best. Besides it's all over now."

She leaned closer to him, grateful. "But it's not over," she said after a while. "He'll come here!"

Chris tensed slightly. "Let him come," he whispered harshly.

Bianca sighed. "What are we going to do?"

-----------

"Wonder where the lovebirds went?" she said gently. She smiled at the thought. They really did love each other, she felt it.

Leo shrugged, not all too happy about it.

"Aww... so cute!" commented Paige sighing. "Love is so- lovely!" She nudged Piper. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah—"

"Piper come on, Chris isn't dead. And well it was a mistake, but we all make mistakes." Phoebe nodded at Wyatt. "You only had your son's safety in mind, it's understandable."

Understandable, doesn't cut it, thought Piper. But she nodded at Phoebe.

----------------------

"Are you ok?" asked Bianca concerned. She had felt something different about Chris since she'd returned.

Chris shrugged. "I saw my mom." Bianca gaped at him.

"I'm not crazy, Bianca. I know it was her. She said- said that it all had to happen. Her death, me in past, all that – and –and I don't know what to think anymore!" he answered honestly.

"Had to happen?" she repeated.

He nodded, turned his face towards her and it showed obvious distress.

"Oh baby." She held him tightly. "It's ok-"

"What am I to do, Bianca?"

"Baby I know I said you shouldn't tell them who you really are but I think you should. They need you, you need them. They are your family after all."

"They can help us better that way," she added quickly not wanting to sound too cheesy.

-------------------

"Piper, are you all right?"

Piper glanced at Leo, and nodded. She really missed him.

As if reading her mind, he said, "I miss you too."

"Wyatt misses you, too," added Piper. Leo flinched, knowing the meaning of her words.

"I'm sorry." Sorry for not being here for him, sorry for not being here for you.

She regretted her words, knowing she had purposefully said them to hurt him.

Phoebe and Paige watched from the distance Piper and Leo talking. How they wished Leo wasn't an elder. How they wished their older sister could be happy again.

They were all interrupted by the sounds of orbs. Chris arrived, followed by Bianca.

"Where's the demon?" he asked referring to the demon they had managed to capture.

Paige motioned towards the living room.

The demon sat looking glum. He smirked at the sight of Chris. "I see you survived." He sighed. "Too bad."

Chris glared at the demon. "Who sent you?" he growled, knowing the answer fully well.

The demon chuckled. "Oh come on, I think you know."

"Who?!!"

"Lord Wyatt," the demon finally answered.

The sisters gasped. They had known about Wyatt being evil, but to actually hear the demon refer to him like that.

Chris continued unnerved. "Why did he send you?"

The demon shook his head. "You already know, why ask?"

"Why?!"

"To get you and your little girlfriend, why else?"

Chris sighed. He had expected this. He turned to his family.

* * *

So.. tell me what you thought! 


	7. Chapter 7

**PHOENIX**

_**Chapter Seven: Reflections **_

_**Last time on Phoenix, we found out about the prophecy.. The Charmed Ones found out the demons had been sent by Wyatt. Leo found out Chris is his son. Chris was near death after being stabbed by one of the demons, but when Leo regained consciousness he healed him. .. Ok that about sums it up. **_

**So here's the Next Chapter. So sorry for the long wait but hopefully this'll be worth it.**

_Two Days Later_

"I don't need your help, as if I'd trust you. You of all people. You'd betray, take me back there at your first chance. I will find Wyatt. I will. I don't need your help!"

"You wouldn't dare to take that chance, now would you, Chris? Not when a life is at stake? Who would've thought you to be so selfish? "

Chris gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Ok, I'll do it." As much as he hated it, he still cared too much about his brother: past and present. Like Wyatt he couldn't take that chance.

"Now that's more like it," nodded Wyatt Halliwell with a smirk. Both orbed to the Attic. Waiting for them were The Charmed Ones and Leo. They expected answers and they wouldn't stop until they got them.

"Chris what's going on?" demanded Piper, "Where's my son?" She was one inch from hysterical.

"Are you OK?" asked Leo rushing to them. He was still the only one who knew about Chris' identity, unfortunately. He'd begged Chris to tell them the truth. Nut Chris was a stubborn man, some might say like his father.

Chris tried to answer their questions but they just kept bombarding him with more and more questions.

"Where's Bianca?"

"Did you find Wyatt?"

"What happened down there?"

"Did you get any information?"

"Enough," Wyatt almost shouted, annoyed by all the questions. "What is this, an interrogation?"

Piper glared at Wyatt, at her son. "That's so not how you talk to your mother, young man! Especially when she's pissed off because you-the younger and so much cuter you has been kidnapped!"

Wyatt almost rolled his eyes at that. "Look lady you're my mother and all that but I'm not a little kid anymore, OK. Besides little me can handle the situation. And most importantly, I'm _Lord_ Wyatt to you."

Piper's mouth dropped open. "How dare-how- you! Ugh!!" She shook her head and wouldn't it have been funny if she started stomping her feet? But she didn't. She was too busy trying really hard to control her hands. They were just itching to move, and blow up her son.

Leo was just about to join the argument when Chris spoke. "Guys stop it OK? Wyatt that's enough, this is your mom after all. And I don't have a lot of time so I'll just say a couple of things. One: Wyatt's—uh going to be working with us…….. for now that is. Two: Piper, Leo we're going find Wyatt, OK. So let's all just calm down. Bianca's still in the Underworld, seeing what she can find out, hopefully when she comes back she'll have some info for us."

Piper shook her head. How could she be calm when her little boy was who knows where? And even more so when he didn't seem to be putting up his shield nowadays. That part was really worrying her. Was it a sign of his turning? Well Piper would find her kid and she wouldn't let him turn evil. There was no way it would happen, not on her life.

**Two Days Earlier**

"He'll be here soon," panicked Chris looking frantically around. He strained his hearing, looking for any sound out of the ordinary. Anything that might warn him.

Everyone looked at him, surprised by his behavior except Bianca. She was just as alert as he was. They knew what Wyatt was capable of better than most.

"Chris, calm down," ordered Leo.

Chris glared at Leo. "You have no idea what your son is capable of Leo. I do.. We do."

The sisters remained silent, and pretty shocked by Chris' outburst.

"Alright everybody let's all calm down, shall we?" Phoebe piped in, hoping to ease the tension.

"Phoebe's right, let's get working. Let's make some knockout potions, I don't know… sleeping draughts. You know something to neutralize Wyatt with but not harm him," suggested Paige.

"What?" Piper exclaimed. "Wyatt… he wouldn't hurt us." She says it hoping to reassure herself. She looked to Chris, hoping he'd back her up.

Chris sighed. "Wyatt….he changed a lot. He's not your little baby anymore. He's nothing like that. Something changed," whispered Chris, trying not to remember. They had absolutely no idea what he had gone through. They had left him all alone. They had failed Wyatt and they had failed Chris.

_**Flashback—7 years earlier**_

_Fourteen year old Christopher Halliwell couldn't help but forget all his worries. Today he'd try to relax; it was his mother's birthday after all. Today he'd be worry-free. It was a promise he was determined to keep. If only for today he'd say nothing about Wyatt, even if it pained him. He loved his brother too much. He understood his brother needed time to get things back together. _

_A couple of months he had caught Wyatt sneaking off at night. He hadn't thought much about it then. Until it started to happen more and more often. That gave Chris one choice. He was going to follow his brother._

_He'd waited until Wyatt had left then followed shortly trying to keep close but out of sight. First Wyatt had headed towards a bar, which seemed typical behavior. Chris was about ready to go back home thinking he'd just overreacted when seconds later Wyatt had orbed right outside the bar. Chris was pretty shock by Wyatt's carelessness; he could've easily been seen. Immediately he orbed after Wyatt, determined to talk to him. _

_What he didn't expect was for Wyatt's orbs to lead him to the Underworld. Wyatt was nowhere to be seen, but Chris took a look around anyways trying to stay calm. It wasn't like Wyatt to orb to the Underworld without telling anyone. But being Wyatt what could you know for sure?_

"_Wyatt?" whispered Chris walking forward in the dark place. He was trying really hard not to shiver and as much as he was tempted to orb out he wouldn't. Not until he was sure Wyatt was OK._

_Suddenly Chris stopped, hearing voices nearby._

"_Again here, are we?" a harsh voice laughed._

"_Yes." It was Wyatt, Chris was sure of it. But what was he doing here talking to a demon?_

"_I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you today, my dear Wyatt," the demon drawled out._

"_What?" growled Wyatt. There was some shuffling noise. "I need your help, you decide. You don't help me this is it for you, but if you do…"_

_The demon chuckled. "That's what I love about you there, Wyatt. All right let's go."_

_Where, wondered Chris. He didn't know whether to follow them or not. He didn't know if he should get his parents involved now._

_As he heard them leave, he made up his mind and followed close by. Unfortunately it seemed that second of doubt had ruined it all. He'd lost them. _

_Chris groaned loudly. "Wyatt, where are you?" he murmured to himself._

_He had no choice but to orb home. Whether he liked it or not, something was up with Wyatt. He couldn't blame Wyatt, not after everything that had happened._

_A few weeks ago Wyatt's girlfriend was killed during a demon attack. There was nothing anyone could've done, but that didn't stop Wyatt from blaming himself. _

**Back to the Present**

"Chris?"

Chris's head snapped up, looking straight at Leo. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" he asked staring him down.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Leo I'm ok," he murmured shaking his head. The things the man asked.

Leo continued to look at Chris, not pleased with the answer.

"Leo there are bigger things to worry about then how I'm feeling! You're son is one of them."

Leo nodded. "I know." Chris almost flinched at the words, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He didn't matter at this moment. And Leo would be Leo. He'd never care about him. He'd never be the dad he needed.

"That's why I'm worried about them," continued Leo with a slight smile. "And that includes you, Chris. So get that through your thick skull because I'm still your dad."

Chris almost cried at that, almost. He looked away unable to face Leo. He didn't need this right now. It'd ruin his plans.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I seem to be going thru a writer's block. I know this isn't much, but review! I appreciate what you guys have to say. **

**Next Chapter will be posted on or before Feb. 23. I'll try to update regularly now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EightRipping your heart out**

"You're a smart little monster, aren't you?" the demon teased circling little Wyatt. He didn't know why the kid had come willingly and although he was suspicious, it was just another advantage to him.

He could simply kill the kid and get over with it. But no, that would be way too easy. He was a demon after all. He'd make the boy suffer. And he'd make the Charmed Ones suffer as well.

His plan was quite easy, actually. He'd lure the Charmed Ones, trap them and make them watch him kill Wyatt. The only problem would be dealing with older Wyatt and Chris. The Charmed One's distrust of Chris would make things easier. He needed to get Chris alone. That would insure Wyatt's defeat. Because as evil as Wyatt was, he had an Achilles heel like everyone else. And that was Chris. Lord Wyatt would never admit it, of course.

The question was how?

He was working pretty much alone. He had the help of the darklighter who had escaped Bianca, of course!

He shouted for the darklighter. At least he'd make himself useful now.

It didn't take long for the darklighter to come. He wasn't too happy about being called. Not when the demon had just sent him to gather information.

"What?" demanded the darklighter.

"I've got a plan," the demon began with a smirk on his face.

"I'm listening.."

And so the demon proceeded to tell him all about it.

* * *

"Do you really think we can trust them?" whispered Piper furiously, working away in the kitchen. 

Phoebe sighed. She'd seen this coming. She'd witnessed it before, so many times. And she was worried Piper's distrust primarily of Chris would ruin their plans.

"I don't think we have a choice," answered Phoebe neutrally keeping her face down, staring at the potion she was making.

"My son's life is at stake, Phoebe!"

"I know. And think about it. Has Chris let us down before?" She regretted it before she finished saying it.

"Yes!"

"Ok so he has, but hasn't he already proven himself to us? He almost died because of you! Because you didn't trust him. Do we really need that?"

Piper sighed. "He's already dead.. not like he can die twice." she muttered under breath, returning to the potion at hand.

Paige came running into the room, out of breathe. "We found them!"

Piper's eyes widen. "Thank God," she whispered moving to leave the room.

"And Chris," added Phoebe. Piper stopped to glare at Phoebe before leaving.

Paige shook her head confused. She looked at Phoebe curiously with an arched eyebrow.

"It's Piper, she's still suspicious of Chris," answered Phoebe.

Paige nodded. "Should we do something about it?"

"What can we do, Paige?"

"I don't know… a spell? Just to get Piper to see that Chris can be trusted." She started working on the potion Piper had left behind.

"I don't think we have time for that, not with Wyatt's life at stake." She was tempted by idea, but magic couldn't solve things for them right now.

Paige sighed and threw her arms up in defeat. " I guess you're right," she said not sounding too convinced. She threw in the last ingredients into the potion.

"Do we really need these potions?" whined Paige.

Phoebe nodded.

"It's a precaution. Wyatt's power might not be enough, you know that Paige. Now stop whining and start on the next potion. We need as much firepower as we can."

Paige pouted. "Ok, working on it."

* * *

"Paige said you found Wyatt!" 

Chris nodded. "That's right. We've got the location."  
"How?"

"Bianca did it."

"How do you know we can trust her?" retorted Piper glaring at Leo, Chris and Wyatt. "How do you know she's not working with the demon? How do you know this isn't a trap?"

Wyatt almost laughed out loud. He could only think of how pathetic Piper was acting.

"Piper we've been through this, we don't have the time to do it again," Chris answered.

Leo laid a hand on Piper's shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

Wyatt took a step forward seeing an opportunity. "You know Piper's got a point, Chris. Can we really trust Bianca?"

He put up his sincere face, and looked at Piper. "Can we really trust a demon?" he added for extra measure.

"You bastard! You're one to speak, aren't you? How dare you? You're the one whose not to be trusted. You're the evil one," Chris was seething. He knew having Wyatt here was a mistake.

"Am I really? Think about it Chris, how else could the demon have gotten to little Wyatt? Huh? She helped him," continued Wyatt eyeing Piper. Enjoying her reactions. She was going to explode and soon. He just needed to push a little bit more.

Chris shook his head desperately. "She isn't like that. You don't know her one bit. You're the one that can't be trusted. This is all your fault. The demon that has Wyatt, that was one of the demons you sent back. Explain that."

"Well Chris if I hadn't seen you as such a danger to myself and my family I wouldn't have done that," he responded easily.

"What? I came back here to save you!"

"How were you going to save me? Where you going to kill me?"

Chris shook his head, his eyes were becoming misty and he didn't think he could go on much longer. "I'd do what was necessary to save the future," he answered quietly. _Even if it meant killing you._

Piper and Leo gasped simultaneously.

"You! I knew we couldn't trust you!" shouted Piper jumping at Chris throwing punches and kicks. Forgetting she was a witch and could easily blow him up. Chris stood there, not fighting back letting her do whatever she wanted. He felt a sharp sting near his eye. Then continuous slams to his chest. He was going to hurt a lot after this.

Wyatt stood there with a smug look on his face. This was going to easier than he had originally thought. He'd be going to the future soon. He'd take care of the demon and than Chris. He wouldn't kill Chris; no he still hadn't given up on it. This time he wouldn't use physical torture like last time, this time he'd use emotional torture to break Chris. And he had already begun.

"Piper!" Leo grabbed a hold of Piper pulling her away from Chris. "Stop this."

Piper shook her head and extended her hands. " I won't let you hurt my son," she warned Chris. She blew him up before anyone could do anything.

Wyatt's smile was nearly wiped of his face when he saw Chris burst into tiny little lights and as he heard him scream in pain. He was pretty sure it wouldn't injure him, yet seeing his brother in pain made him almost flinch.

Years earlier he had inevitably hurt his brother. Afterwards he'd felt horrible. It had been a moment of anger, something that he had later regretted. His anger turned him a uncontrollable man capable of anything. He hadn't always been like this.

"_I don't want to live like you. I can't live like this. Please Wyatt, please stop this! I can forget this happened, we can start over. I know this isn't you!" younger Chris shouted._

"_This is me, Chris. The Wyatt you knew started to die years ago along with Angie and continued to die as the rest of our family died," replied Wyatt._

"_It wasn't your fault. Not even you can save everyone. How do you think Angie would feel if she saw you today? She'd be so angry, so disappointed in you? It'd kill her to see you now. And mom she'd be ashamed of you," spat Chris angrily._

_Wyatt fumed. "How dare you?!" He jerked his hand to the right sending Chris flying into the wall. _

_Chris's face scrunched up in pain as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. His head felt sticky and he was pretty sure his shoulder was either broken or dislocated. But the worst pain was that Wyatt had done this to him. His own brother…_

_Wyatt gasped as he realized what he'd done. He'd hurt his own brother. His only family left. He rushed forward. "I'm so sorry, Chris. God, I'm sorry!" He attempted to heal him but he couldn't. His healing power had stopped weeks earlier as he slowly turned to the dark side._

"_Come on work!" he cried out in frustration. Chris looked at Wyatt trying hard to focus on him._

_Chris realized that Wyatt's healing powers weren't working at all. His worst fear was coming true. His brother was evil. Evil couldn't have healing powers. _

"_Wyatt," whispered Chris as the world faded._

"_Chris! Stay awake. Please, come on!" He cursed his luck. He thought he'd never need his healing powers again. So when he had started to lose them he'd remain unfazed. But now? _

_He remained knelt there for minutes, never stopping his attempt._

"_Please," he begged. And finally it seemed he still had some good in him, because he was able to heal Chris for the most part._

_Chris had regained consciousness hours later. He was still pretty sore but the thought that Wyatt had been able to heal him gave him comfort. It gave him hope, that Wyatt could still be saved. _

_It didn't last for long. Because in the end he wasn't strong enough to save Wyatt._

"Chris!" Wyatt whispered as Chris reformed. He almost felt the urge to rush to him.

Leo let go of Piper and rushed to his son's side.

"Chris are you ok?" He examined him and found no sign of injury, yet Chris's screams of pain broke his heart. He wanted to tell Piper that Chris was their son. That she had just made her own son scream in pain. His own mother.

"Piper what have you done? He's our—"

"Your chance of finding Wyatt," Chris interrupted Leo before he messed up things. He sat up feeling pain all over his body and winced slightly. Man that had hurt.

"I don't care. We don't need him. Wyatt's powers are enough," she replied. She didn't understand everyone's sudden concern for the whitelighter recently. Everyone but her that is. They had all obviously been enchanted by the whitelighter, but she was stronger than that.

She saw the true Chris. And she didn't like him one bit.

What was ironic about the whole situation was that days earlier Piper had been all buddy-buddy with their whitelighter. They'd had a good time hunting down some demons. And now she'd gone all hostile on him. She had no idea how much more that hurt to Chris than the pain he had felt when she blew him up.

Wyatt stood by the sidelines, watching his family. He looked at Piper, almost as if avoiding Chris's eyes. "She's right Chris. We don't need your help at all. Besides what kind of help could you offer? You're just an ordinary whitelighter, while I'm the twice blessed."

"He's helped us out a lot so far. Come on Piper, how many opportunities has he had to harm Wyatt? And he hasn't!"

"And after what we found out about Wyatt. He sent demons back, we could've gotten hurt in the attack. Remember what we want is to save Wyatt both from the demon and … from turning evil." Leo continued.

"Wyatt's our son, Leo. He's family. Chris… he's just a whitelighter!" Piper shouted. Not understanding why Leo was defending Chris so much.

Chris winced at her words. He wanted to say something, to protest but he couldn't. Instead he orbed out of there.

He found himself back at their place. His and Bianca's. And now he couldn't hold back the tears. Small salty tears rolled down his face, as his heart slowly continued to die from the pain. From all the pain Piper had caused him. His mother.

They say words can't hurt, but that's not true. They might not give you any physical injury but words could hurt deep down, where it hurts the most. They could be like knives to the heart. Leaving your heart broken. Leaving you broken. Those were the kinds of injuries that it took longer to heal from and sometimes they were incurable. Words like those of Piper's were the ones that could rip Chris's heart apart.

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter Eight. I thought it was pretty sad. Not a lot of action. And I bet you're all wondering who Angie is, right? Well you'll find out soon enough. But you can guess. It's kind of obvious if you read chapter seven. If anyone guesses correctly they get a sneak peek into the next chapters! But it's building up and boom the next few chapters will have loads of action. Review.**

_**Chapter Nine Due by March 1st ** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Tensions **

Leo stared sadly at the place where Chris had just been moments ago. He avoided Piper's gaze, not knowing if he could hold onto the truth much longer. He wanted to scream. To shake Piper until she saw reason. And worse yet, if that was possible Wyatt was at the root of their problems. He was the one that had triggered Piper's anger and he'd just stood there while Chris was being blown up. Did he care that little about his little brother? He stared at his eldest son, and felt scared. More scared than he'd ever felt in his life. He desperately needed to do something.

Leo would fix things, he'd make them a family again.

Wyatt could feel Leo staring holes into him. Call him a coward but he couldn't turn to look at his dad. He hated this feeling. He hated feeling guilty. It was not his thing. Chris was ruining his plans to remain nonchalant to all family related activities.

"Are we ready?" Paige burst into the room, almost stopping when she felt the tension in the air. That and Piper's angry expression, along with Leo's gloomy look and maybe Wyatt's slightly deranged expression almost stopped Paige in her tracks.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, taking note of Chris's absence.

Leo glared at Piper while he spoke. "Piper just made the biggest mistake possible. She first attacked Chris, blew him up, she said horrible stuff until he just left. Can't blame him, it's like you're a whole different person," he had started out in a strong voice almost yelling and by the end finished whispering.

Piper glared at Leo. "He deserved it! Didn't you hear him when he said he'd do what was necessary to stop Wyatt?!"

"God, Piper! You just-you have no idea what you've done. How much more will Chris have to give before you finally realize that he's not the enemy!" stormed Leo venting off his anger. It was all just building up, something just out of his control. He turned to Wyatt and his big annoying fat smirk. "And you- I can't understand how you could do that to Chris? What kind of monster have you become?! Did we fail as parents, is that it? Is that how you became such a horrible person?! You don't do that family! Hell, you don't do it to the world!"

Paige shook her head. What? She glanced at Piper looking for answers, something to prove Leo's words wrong.

Wyatt stood there, taking it all without a single smart remark in return. His maddening smirk remained in place, as he appeared to remained uncaring to his dad's word. But the truth was that deep inside he was fighting with himself. Fighting to stay in control, to not care.

Leo shook his head, sadly disappointed in his own family, something he never thought could happen. "Where is my Piper?" he whispered into Piper's ear. He held her for a moment before hastily moving away and out of the attic. He couldn't bear to be in the same room.

Paige stood silently to the side watching as Piper moved to the window and wallowing in her own doubts.

She made her way to Piper. "Piper?"

Piper sighed. "I just don't understand Leo anymore, Paige. I don't understand why he's backing up Chris. It's like he cares more about Chris than his son."

"I don't know Piper. But maybe Chris isn't who you should be blowing up. Not when your son's in danger. You know Chris, he's like the top demon hunter out there, and if I've come to understand something about Chris in the last few months is that he isn't going to hurt. He's had countless opportunities."

"I know my son is in danger, Paige. That's why I did what I did. Because even though you can't seem to see it, he's a danger to Wyatt. He said it himself!"

Paige rolled her eyes, frustrated with Piper's inability to even stop to think about her own words. "You know what Piper? If you're so intent on saving Wyatt, why don't you get your butt downstairs and stop with the tantrum!" She raced out of the room stopping only to glare at Wyatt who had apparently made himself more comfortable at the sofa.

"You know Paige is right about one thing, mom," called out Wyatt to his mom. "You should be more concerned about me, instead of always thinking about Chris. We really should get going, my life depends on it." He enjoyed making his mom feel guilty.

Piper nodded.

* * *

During the next 30 minutes Leo ignored Piper as much as he could. He helped Phoebe with the last minute preparations. As soon as Leo had stepped into the kitchen half an hour earlier Phoebe had of course sensed something was wrong. Her empath power had kicked in full swing and although she had questioned Leo relentlessly he wouldn't tell her why he cared so much. He did though tell her what Piper had done, with provoking from Wyatt's part. Even Phoebe disagreed with Piper's actions and told Piper herself. 

Not only was Leo ignoring Piper, but Bianca had stopped by. Piper nearly blew her up but Leo put a stop to that even though he himself didn't completely trust Bianca either. He did for Chris. He was trying to make up for not helping Chris more.

"Where is Chris?" demanded Bianca once they were alone.

"He left, I don't know where. I'm really sorry Piper just lost control," tried explaining Leo.

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "You're no help at all. Do you even care about him? If you did you could've stopped your psycho wife. What kind of father are you? Oh wait, I already know that. A very bad one, obviously!"

"Tell Chris I'm sorry," whispered Leo. "I'll make it up to him."

"After this, I don't know how you even dare."

* * *

"Let's go already. It's not like we really need all of this," muttered Wyatt waiting as they all packed up. 

"It's a precaution, you know that," answered Phoebe.

"My powers will be more than enough."

"OK we're ready," said Piper.

Paige held onto Piper, while Leo held onto Phoebe as they orbed into the Underworld. He still remained angry with Piper. Piper on the other hadn't even attempted to speak with him.

* * *

"They're coming!" the demon turned to his newly recruited army and gave them a twisted smile. "Hide." 

The sisters were not going to know what hit them.

* * *

**So there's Chapter Nine, not a lot of action I know. And in the last chapter I sorta challenged you guys to figure out who Angie was. Well **_penguincrazy _**figured it out! Congrats! Angie was Wyatt's girlfriend that died during a demon attack. Go back to chapter eight if you want, there's a reference to her there. Oh and in chapter seven as well. Don't forget to Review!  
**

**Chapter Ten By: March 10. **


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

  


Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy with a couple school projects that I had going on at the same time. So here it is. Not much... but an update.

* * *

  


**Chapter Ten**

"There's no one here!" shouted Wyatt angrily. He swore looking through the whole place.

"Guys over here!" Paige shouted. Piper raced over, frantic for any sign of her son. Paige held out a blanket. Piper instantly recognized it as Wyatt's blanket. She let out a terrified gasp as she realized the blanket was stained with blood.

"Oh no. God no," she whispered. Leo couldn't help himself; he leaned close to Piper giving her support. He held her tight as tears spilled out and he himself couldn't contain his tears.

"We know one thing for sure little Wyatt's not dead, because if he were dead I'd be dead too," Wyatt interrupted their thoughts. He rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Give me the blanket," ordered Phoebe. She grabbed a hold of the blanket hoping for a premonition. She gasped, the usual sign of a premonition.

_It was in the same cave they were now in. Except they were surrounded by demons. Chris was in front of them. He fell to the ground dead._

Even for Phoebe it was a short premonition, but Phoebe took what she could take. When she snapped back into reality, she found all eyes on her.

"What did you see?" Leo asked.

"It's a trap!" cried out Phoebe. Wyatt's eyes widened, as realization sunk me.

Before anyone could attempt anything, demons surrounded them. It was just the sort luck that the Halliwells just seemed to have. Too late to make their escape now. So better stay to fight? After all that's what Halliwells usually do, they fight. They become martyrs. Although the Charmed Ones had become the opposites nowadays with their desires for normalcy.

They instantly recognized the leading demon as the same demon that had escaped.

Wyatt glared at the demon. "Just the demon I've been looking for. You know what's coming don't you?"

"Where's our son?" demanded Leo.

The demon cackled, ignoring Leo. "Actually it's you, you should be worried about."

Wyatt shook his head.

The demon moved closer to Wyatt until he was a few feet away. "You're trapped."

"Oh really? I can easily take all of you."

"Oh I know you can. But what I mean is you're trapped literally. Victim of your own creation."

Wyatt looked confused for a moment, and then his face returned to the angry glare as he took steps forward. But he stopped as if there were a wall.

Wyatt cursed.

"Now who's in big trouble?"

"What's going on?" Piper asked Wyatt. She tried blowing up a couple of demons but nothing happened.

Wyatt ignored Piper concentrating on the barrier. But nothing happened.

"How's it feel, oh Lord Wyatt to be bested by one of your minions?" taunted the demon.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" demanded Phoebe.

Paige and Leo had already tried orbing by now but had discovered it impossible.

It seemed as if the demon had finally realized there were others present besides Wyatt, for he turned to Phoebe.

"Oh and who else do we have here? The Charmed Ones. I really outdid myself this time, huh?"

He turned to his demons. "Get to work, I don't need you anymore." The demons shimmered instantly.

"So Wyatt are you going to tell them or am I?"

"Tell us what?" Piper prompted. She had enough of this talking, she needed her son.

Wyatt shrugged reverting back to his calm nonchalant self.

"Not so brave, now are we? That's all right. Well you see Piper, you're trapped. It's like those witchity things with the crystals you witches do, except of course there's no crystals involved. All courtesy of your son here. He 'invented' it to you know torture witches and all that fun stuff."

Piper shook her head. "Where's my son?"

The demon chuckled. "In denial are we?' He shook his head, in a mocking manner. "Can't face the truth. But the truth is that your son is an evil bastard, who enjoys killing witches and demons alike. Actually he just enjoys killing. Sad, really. How the apple has fallen far from the tree."

Leo ground his teeth, seething. He looked at Wyatt, and all he saw was a cold man. He glanced at Piper. He knew she didn't believe any of the demon's words. He didn't know whether or not to. His heart told him it wasn't true, that his son wasn't a monster, but his mind kept replaying over all the facts…

"I said where's my son," repeated Piper calmly. She had long since tuned out of the demon's rambles. Oh she heard them all right but it was like she was avoiding it.

"And I'm talking," drawled out the demon, "And I'm the one in charge, in case you haven't noticed?" He pursed his lips glaring at Piper.

"Man, you Charmed Ones really are annoying."

"You know," a voice interrupted," for once I have to agree with you."

"Chris!" shouted the sisters.

"The one and only." There standing was none other than Christopher Perry.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

So would anyone be interested in beta-ing for moi(me)? Is so tell me! I think I might need one...

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I beg forgiveness!!**

**Hey guys, finally a new chapter! Now that's school's out, I'll definitely be updating sooner. Have I mention that I stink at writing spells? Well if I haven't you'll see soon enough. **

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

_**Hours earlier:**_

"_Chris get up," ordered Bianca harshly. She wouldn't allow Chris to break down, not now when the balance was as stake. Not now when he was needed the most. Even if his heart was so close to breaking and all because of his family._

_That's why Chris needed Bianca. She's his anchor to reality._

"_Yeah," whispered Chris sighing. He put his mask back on. But it was getting harder to pretend, to shove it into the back of his mind. _

_Bianca nodded. "You know what we need to do. And fast, it's highly likely that it was all a trap." Bianca grabbed a hold of Chris' arm in a comforting gesture. How she wanted to forget everything else and just grab Chris and kiss away all the pain. But no time for that._

"_Let's get ready."_

* * *

Chris gulped. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Much to his dismay everyone was trapped.

"Man, you Charmed Ones really are annoying," Chris heard the demon say.

_Nice,_ he thought, _real nice. How do they manage to get themselves into trouble? _Chris rolled his eyes at that. _What am I thinking? It's in our blood to make trouble! _

"You know," began Chris as he stepped out of the shadows, "For once I have to agree with you."

"Chris!" shouted the sisters.

Chris smirked. "The one and only."

"Well, well. Looks like our little family reunion is complete!" jeered the demon Sek.

Chris tried to ignore the demon's comment but found himself looking at the sisters for their reaction. A look of bafflement passed by their faces, but the demon's words were obviously dismissed quickly. Except for Wyatt, who like always had a firm smirk on his face and Leo who was staring at Chris with concern; with concern that Chris did not need so he turned away.

"What are you doing here?" Piper's voice cut through Chris' heart and made him cringe. "Never mind, I know what you're doing. Come to join your demon friend?"

Chris felt a pang of hurt in his heart, but he ignored. He had work to do. "Where's Wyatt?" demanded Chris.

"Right there in front of you," the demon pointed towards BIG-Wyatt.

"You know I'm stronger than you," stated Chris.

The demon shrugged. "Let's see how you'll do against an army." And sure enough an army of demons shimmered in. As far as Chris could tell there were about 60 demons. _Just fantastic._

_I hope you have backup _Wyatt's voice broke into his mind.

_Looks who's talking, Mr. I got trapped by my own traps! _retorted Chris. Ignoring any more comments, Chris focused on the situation at hand. How in the world was he supposed to deal with a whole army of demons? Bianca would be here soon, with let's just say a few _friends_ but even then it might not be enough. There would be only one thing to do and Chris being well Chris would do it. Even if it meant he would die.

"Easy-peasy." Chris prayed to the heavens, Bianca and friends would be here soon.

"All right kids, who wants to go first?" chided Chris, stepping forward with a grin on his face. It wasn't the most realistic of grins, but it would do for now.

A burly demon stepped forward. "I'll have the honor of killing _you!_" he spat.

Chris shrugged. And gestured to the demon with his hand, with the common come and get me sign. Bring it on!

Chris didn't even blink, didn't even move a finger and yet the demon melted before their eyes.

"Who's next? Step right up!" exclaimed Chris. He clapped his hand giddily. This time two towering demons stepped forward, before waiting for any invitation from Chris they sent two fireballs towards him. Chris easily stepped out of the way. He orbed out and appeared on back of them with a potion now in hand. He threw it at the two demons and the whole cave went BOOM! The whole cave shook and smoke filled the cave.

"What's going on?"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Piper? Girls, you all right?"

"Chris?!"

Next grunts and moans filled the cave as the demons were vanquished one by one. Courtesy of our favorite whitelighter (at least my favorite).

"On your toes!" ordered Sek, on the look out for Chris. "Chris, Chris come out and play!"

Chris remained silent; he didn't want to give away his whereabouts.

He decided to ignore the demons and focus on freeing the others. He didn't have much time. The smoke would be clearing soon.

He made his way to the trap. Or rather Wyatt's trap. He remembered it from experience. He was so lucky to have experienced it first hand. Yes it was a trap, like the crystals it was mostly impenetrable from the inside. But it was also a torture trap. After being trapped, the captives would begin to suffer hallucinations and it would eventually lead to insanity. Such was the insanity that Chris had almost gorged his eyes out. Wyatt, had then of course stepped in and _saved _Chris. Oh how merciful!

But no worries the hallucinations took time.

The only way to release them would be… wait, _ummm…really Wyatt was always the one to release the prisoners. He was the only one powerful one. Sure anyboby could make it, but it was really only Wyatt who had.. Oh shit. We're screwed. I hope I'm powerful enough, hopefully since Leo's now an elder. Cross your fingers._

Chris whispered the incantation he'd heard Wyatt say.

"_Ties that kill_

_Unlock._

_Ties that-"_

Chris was slammed forward. He felt his breath leave him. _So close, he had been so close. _

Sek stepped out of the smoke and confusions. "Ah, is pwoor little Cwis sad?" he mocked.

Chris struggled to his feet. He felt a boot connect with his head. _Darn it!_ A kick connected to his abdomen.

"Chris!" he vaguely heard Leo shout.

He orbed away from the demon and ended up crashing against the wall. So much for freeing his family. Chris was really starting to hurt. Big ouchie.

He stood up weakly. He lifted his hand and sent the demon into the wall. Payback's a meanie, for lack of better word.

Unfortunately the remaining say 50 demons decided it was time to join in on the fight. And the smoke was clearing. Uh-Oh.

_Think fast_, Chris told himself. As the demons ran towards he managed to knock them aside with his telekinesis. But he couldn't do that forward.

Sek sneaked up on him, having shimmered across. Chris was say a tad bit to busy. There was just so many demons to keep track of.

Sek, the demon grabbed Chris by the neck.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Phoebe. The Charmed Ones could only watch in horror as the demon hit Chris against the wall. Hard would be an understatement.

Sek could easily have killed Chris. But he wanted him to suffer. He wanted him to wish he'd never met him. And he wanted Wyatt to suffer. You see back in the future, Wyatt had had strict orders about Chris. No one but _Lord _Wyatt could harm his little brother.

"You-_another slam against the wall_- are _–slam- _going _–slam_- to _–slam, blood began seeping out of Chris' head-_ die _–slam, Chris was close to losing consciousness-_ very _–slam. Chris could hear the shouts of his family. He was almost sure he heard Wyatt say, "You are going to wish you were never born when I get out of here!" _– painfully."

Chris could feel tears, he gulped hard. His whole head was bloody, what a sight he must be. The demon stopped hitting him against the wall and had instead turned him towards the Halliwells to exhibit.

"Like what you see?" he asked them. Chris could barely hold his head. He saw Phoebe and Paige in tears. But Piper was stoic, as if she didn't care which she probably didn't or so Chris thought.

Piper stood motionless, her hands were trembling and she felt such anger towards the demon. Chris wasn't supposed to be hurt like that. She wasn't supposed to see him so broken! He was Chris and Chris was invincible. He was a strong man. And it was then, that it hit her full force. She cared about Chris, try as she might her hate for him would not over power her love. She loved him, not in a Leo way. The thought was almost disgusting. She loved him but in a motherly way.

Piper saw Chris, saw his eyes closing and she shouted. "Chris!"

Chris could feel the darkness closing in and just when it seemed the end was here, he heard her. Piper. _"Chris!" _ His eyes opened wide and he raised his head to meet Piper's eyes.

"Chris, please don't give up. You're strong, I know you are. I believe in you and I'm sorry I've hurt you," she whispered. _I'm sorry I've hurt you this way. _

The demon's chuckle brought them back from their reverie. "Oh how touching, but I'm afraid all fun must come to an end." He threw Chris on the floor.

Finding some strength inside himself, Chris orbed before the demon could do anything. He reappeared behind the demon. "I concur. And now it's time we put an end to you," Chris whispered dangerously into Sek's ear. Chris' hand tightened into a fist. Sek found himself unable to breathe. His air supply was cut off and he succumbed to the darkness. Sek fell to the floor unconscious. Chris stepped back. He wasn't about to vanquish the demon just yet. They still needed to find Wyatt.

The other demons quickly raced forward and with near perfect timing Bianca shimmered in. With her, were the Phoenixes. They dispersed quickly. Bianca raced to Chris who by now was barely standing. She grabbed him gently and tried to keep her calm.

She couldn't believe the sight before her. Chris was caked in blood.

"It's all right. I'm here, I'm here, baby," she whispered lovingly. She set him down and placed his head on her lap gently.

"Bianca, I have to get them out of there, before the hallucinations start." Chris looked at her pleadingly.

Bianca shook her head. "You need to rest."

"I might be tired physically, but my magic's pretty much still intact."

Bianca felt tears welling up in her eyes. She loved Chris so much but she knew the spell could drain him and … kill him. Why was he always the disposable one?!

"Please Chris," she whispered. But she already knew.

"Help me up," he whispered, his voice raspy and tired. She nodded numbly.

Meanwhile the Phoenixes although excellent fighters were few in numbers. 6 to 50 demons was pretty… uh hard.

Chris took in the battle and it looked like the demons were winning. It might be, because oh I don't know… the Phoenixes were being cornered.. Yeah but who knows? I mean I'm just the narrator after all.

To Chris, there was only one thing to do. And he being such a noble whitelighter would do it.

Chris pulled out of Bianca's grasp and with newfound strength walked forward.

"Chris!" Bianca sobbed.

Chris turned to her. "Don't worry."

Bianca nodded, her whole body trembling.

Chris whispered the incantation.

"_Powers of the past_

_I call upon._

_I am the son_

_Help this spell be cast."_

He paused, as he felt himself filling with magic.

"_Vanquish the demons _

_Send them to hell_

_And only good wills prevail."_

He felt his magic quickly drain; the spell took a lot out of him. A lot more than he was showing.

Bianca sighed with relief. He was okay, he was okay. Now came the hardest part.

"So how's it going in there?" Chris looked wearily at the Halliwells. "After you get out, you must find Wyatt. That's the most important thing at hand. I'm sure Sek over there will be able to tell you when he wakes up."

Phoebe sensed something was troubling young Chris. He was uneasy, almost as if anticipating something, something bad. She didn't like this at all.

"Is it just me or are there dragons in here?" Paige broke through everyone's thoughts.

"Umm.. that's just you," answered Chris. He looked straight at Wyatt, waiting for his response. The hallucinations were starting, and for a second he wondered what Wyatt was seeing.

"Don't worry, here we go."

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a sec. "Chris." It was Leo. In that single word, he said so many things. He told Chris he loved him and he was grateful. He told Chris, that he believed in Chris. That he believed in his son.

_"Powers of the witches_

_Rise._

_Break the circle_

_Cleanse the trance_

_and yield."_

Light exploded. Everyone quickly shut their eyes, lest they be blinded. A huge wave of serenity swept through the cave and its inhabitants. Years later, some demons would even say they too had felt the peacefulness.

The cave slowly returned to normal.

"What happened?" demanded Phoebe.

"Chris," moaned Bianca. He was nowhere in sight. "Chris!" she yelled this time. No!

Leo glanced over to Bianca. "Where is he?"

Chris had disappeared. He was gone. Where? Your guess is as good as theirs.

They could only hope he was alive. They could only hope..

* * *

_So how was this chapter? I hope you guys aren't too mad, because I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm sorry. But now school's out, so I'll have more time. And you guys and gals have witnessed my incredible spell making abilities! (Note sarcastic tone) I  
_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the humongously long wait! I will try to update sooner.

Note to readers: I started a new story (challenge), Harry/Draco story. Feel free to check it out.

And thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Truth Really Hurts  
**

Two horrible weeks of anxiety and fear had gone by. Two weeks since Chris' mysterious disappearance and Wyatt's kidnapping. It had been pure hell for Piper. It was about to get much worse.  
"Enough Piper, this isn't going to help Wyatt or Chris!" Leo raised his voice in disapproval to Piper's erratic behavior. She was running herself into the ground, with no care whatsoever about her own well being. She was gone to the point of panic. She rarely slept, rarely ate and talked minimum. Leo didn't know what to do, his heart was aching- bleeding. His whole family was crumbling to the ground before his eyes and he found himself absolutely powerless. His two sons were missing and Piper was so out of his reach, it was almost as if she were gone as well.

"I'm trying to find my son, something you don't seem to care about. It's like Chris is your first priority, but what about our son, huh?!" retorted Piper angrily. She continued leafing through the Book Of Shadows, searching for anything. Anything at all that might give her a clue. Something, she just needed something to hold onto. Her anchor to sanity was slipping and she feared she might lose her mind. Piper's words inevitably sent Leo into a rage.

"Chris is our son!" blurted out Leo. Two weeks he had said nothing, and now the truth had been too much. He didn't regret it, he could only hope this wouldn't hurt Piper any further.

"What?" stammered Piper. She couldn't have heard correctly. No, no! She spun around to face Leo, her face a pale pasty color. Her hands were filled with uncontrollable tremors, that seemed to spread throughout her body.

"Lies!" she growled. "How dare you?!" Her hands were painfully clenched at her side.

Leo's head dropped in remorse. "I'm sorry Piper. But it's time you knew the truth. Chris is our son." Words he should have said long before now. His words were gentle like the breeze and soothing.

Yet the words seemed to crash into Piper with startling blows. She dropped to her knees. "You're lying," she whispered desperately. "You're lying!"

Leo shook his head. "No I'm not. And I think you know that. Didn't you ever wonder why Chris of all people would come to save Wyatt? Why him of all people? Why would he care?" His voice grew in volume, into an almost accusing voice. He added, "Only family would care enough."

He moved forward and took Piper into his arms. She struggled against him for a few seconds but relented. Huge sobs escaped her. All she could do was shake her head. Horrible memories of how she had treated Chris at times plagued her relentlessly. All Leo could do what try to comfort her, his lukewarm hands tenderly stroking her back. After what seemed as decades, her cries subsided and she drew back from Leo's embrace. Now it seemed so obvious, why hadn't she seen it? It'd been there in Chris' pleading eyes, in his tight lipped smiles and Piper hadn't seen it until it was too late.

**_Flashback _**_(About a month before)_

_"Uh, a little trouble here. A little help, guys?" Quickly panicking, Piper stepped backwards, backing up against Chris. Chris immediately stepped in front of Piper and Wyatt shielding them from danger. __  
_

_"Stay behind me!" Chris whispered firmly to Piper. He truly hoped Piper would listen to him. She was safe behind him, with his shield up, they would be safe. The girls in fact did not know about it, but then again there were lots of things he kept from them._

_Piper held her breath as she watched the battle slowly unravel. As in slow motion, the demons attacked._

_Piper felt herself panicking as she watched Leo crumple to the floor and as she saw how the demon seemed to be winning. They were merely holding them at bay, it seemed.  
_

_Piper glanced quickly around, panicking.  
_

_She felt she couldn't trust Chris, she needed to do things her way.  
_

_Piper moved away from Chris, and leaving her unprotected. She began to run towards the stairs.What was she thinking??  
_

_Chris groaned inwardly. In super demon speed the demon raced forward towards Piper and Wyatt with an athame in hand. Chris quickly moved to the side, intersecting the demon's path._

_Piper watched in slow motion as the athame pierced Chris' abdomen. She gasped. __No, no Chris!_

_The demon stepped back and let Chris fall to the floor.No, no why had she moved away?  
_

**_End Flashback_**

"Piper?" Leo's voice brought Piper out of her reverie.

"Why?" her voice cracked and shattered Leo's heart. It pained him to see her in pieces. Her eyes were down and blank. Where was that spark? That fire Piper had always possessed?

She stared into his eyes anxiously. "Why didn't he tell me?" Was she that bad of a mother that her own son couldn't trust her? Leo sensing her distraught shook her head.

"He didn't tell anyone, not even me. Bianca let it slip when we met, before we freed you and the sisters." He grasped her hands gently.

A million thoughts raced through her mind, like leaves in the fall. Some of her grief turned into anger. Anger towards Leo, mainly. She ripped her hands away from Leo and pushed him away. When she was finally standing tall, she glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew this long!" she shouted furiously, her face turned tomato red.

There was no excuse for this and Leo knew it. "I'm sorry, he didn't want you to know. I didn't want to lose him."

"And what about me? I get to lose him?!" she screamed. She wanted to punch Leo, to hurt him so bad. But she couldn't because deep down she knew he was suffering as much as she was. Whatever Piper was going to say was interrupted by just the person everyone wanted to see: Wyatt. Lord Wyatt, the twice blessed , evil source, well you get the point. Two pair of eyes directed themselves towards Wyatt. Wyatt's left eyebrow raised in question.

Piper launched herself at Wyatt, almost forgetting he was her son. "How could you?"she screeched. Her attack took Wyatt by surprise but he soon pulled her away with his telekinesis. But not before she landed a few punches and kicks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted outraged, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"You led me to believe Chris was the enemy, I hurt him so badly because of you! How could you? Does family mean so little to you that you don't care about hurting your brother, your little brother?!" She cried it all out, her anger fuming.

Wyatt sighed, so that's what this is about. He should have guessed this would happen sooner or later.

"You're no son of mine!" she whispered.  
Wyatt had to admit those words made his heart ache, but that didn't mean his anger had dissipated completely. "And you're such a great mother, no wonder you have great sons!" he retorted angrily. He knew just what buttons to push Piper over the edge. And he didn't care.

A small gasp escaped Piper. What could she say to Wyatt's words? Maybe if she'd been a better mother, things wouldn't have turned out so wrong. What had she done wrong?

"Stop it, Wyatt," Leo's stern voice broke through their webs of culpability.

"Ah Leo, don't think I forgot about you. You were probably the best dad in the world, but you never wanted Chris. I was your favorite and he - well he barely got your attention. You resented him, because of him you had to remain here. No being an elder, what you wanted huh." Wyatt's smirk stayed firmly planted on his face. He was definitely enjoying this; making his parents suffer.

Leo couldn't utter a reply, he didn't know what to believe. Was it true? Had he been such a neglecting father?

"The perfect family, huh?" chuckled Wyatt, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, two dazzling green eyes blinked open.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for such a long, long, long, long wait. There's no excuse. Other than I was lazy and uninspired. But New Year's Resolution.. finish my stories before the end of 2009. This includes Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

_**Two brothers will lead the final battle against evil;**_

_**One twice blessed-**_

_**Past, present, and future king**_

_**Wielder of Excalibur.**_

_**The other strong;**_

_**Forged by the past.**_

_**His eyes darkened by the burden of life**_

_**And it is he who will end it;**_

_**He who will make the final sacrifice-**_

_**For his family.**_

_**The war will end,**_

_**But only one side will prevail.**_

_(Okay, just don't want you forgetting the prophecy, which I feel very proud of!)_

_

* * *

  
_

Chris was dreaming. He saw a beautiful future, not the ruins he knew and lamented. He saw himself with Bianca. They were happily married and expecting their first child. Chris couldn't be any happier. His family was whole; his mother alive, his dad loved him and Wyatt wasn't evil. He was the nicest guy around. Most importantly Chris didn't have to worry about hunting demons daily. It was a nice life. Too bad he was dreaming.

Chris came to exactly two weeks after the incident in the cave. His whole body felt relaxed and surprisingly young. His eyes burst open, taking in his surroundings. It was very warm and comfy. He sat up. It looked a lot like a five star hotel. Holy..

"Christopher I see you're awake."

Chris nearly had a heart attack. But it was just Leo. "Whoa, Leo. You almost gave me a heart attack. What are we doing here and why are you back to wearing robes? And why are you golden robes-?" Chris gasped. The Leo from this time wore white robes with gold, not all golden robes. The future Leo on the other hand-

Chris stood up and backed away from Leo. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hard voice, in a voice that said many things. Too many

Leo, well older Leo's face registered the change in Chris. He sighed. He had accomplished this after all. Years of resentment towards Chris, had caused his son to hate him. Only now he could see the error of his ways.

"Chris I'm sorry."

"A lot of good that does me," retorted Chris angrily. He wasn't going to go there, to his past. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"Now answer the question!" demanded Chris instead.

"I'm just trying to fix the future, to help you," he merely answered.

Chris shook his head. "Whatever, I have to go."

Leo grabbed his hand, preventing him from escaping. "Wait there are things you should be aware of. It's been two weeks since the incident in the Underworld."

That certainly Chris in his tracks. "Get your hand off me!" But he didn't move to orb out of there. "Now what were you saying?"

Leo sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he had just hoped things would be easier once he was in the past. But that was just him being delusional. How could he expect Chris to forgive him so easily after everything Leo had done to him? Leo would never forgive himself for causing Chris so much pain.

"It's been about two weeks since you passed out in the cave. All that work took up a lot of your power. You had to recharge for a while. After you passed out, I got you out of there and brought you here. But Chris, Wyatt- little Wyatt is still missing. I've been looking for him, but nothing. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth."

Chris inhaled sharply. This couldn't be happening. "Why are you here? Why are you in the past?" he demanded.

Leo blinked. "To help you, to fix everything."

Chris laughed darkly. "Well making yourself useful for once, huh?" Then without a word, he orbed out of there.

Chris had no idea what he was going to do, he was not surprised to find himself atop the Golden Gate bridge. _Bianca_, his mind called out in desperate longing. If there was someone who could make him feel better it was her.

Wyatt eyes widened in shock as he realized he could sense Chris. "Chris!" The girls turned to look at Wyatt, surprised to see a reaction from the usually monotonous behavior.

Before anyone could say a word, Wyatt orbed out.

Looking down from the Golden Gate bridge is so exhilarating. Showing Chris this place was one of the few good things Leo had actually done for him.

Now Chris had expected Wyatt to show up the moment he orbed out of the hotel. Which was why he'd done so. Not that he would have stayed with Leo any longer. He'd have time later to think about future Leo's sudden appearance in the past. First things first.

Wyatt.

And come to think of it, he really needed to take a shower. Oh well later, leave that for later.

"Chris!" Wyatt orbed in, looking almost relieved. That is if Chris didn't know better, but he knew. He knew his brother didn't care about him and never would.

"Wyatt," he replied in his trademark monotonous voice. He could give Wyatt a run for his money with that voice.

"Where were you?" demanded Wyatt, impatient as always.

"You know at the beach, with some pretty girls, just chilling." Chris was back to his taunting voice.

Wyatt hissed. "I don't have time for your little games. Wyatt is missing!"

"Really then pray tell, who are you?"

Wyatt growled. He launched at Chris. "Now listen here. You are going to tell me where you've been and why. Comprende?"

Chris could only chuckle. "Hmm… no powers?"

Wyatt growled more, if that was possible. But stepped away from Chris. "Just tell me already, you idiot."

Chris sighed. "No fun," he murmured under his breath.

"You're not going to like it. Leo's here. The Leo from our time.."

* * *

_So thoughts? _

_I know it's not the best, but I thought I might as well get the chapter out. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

  
**

_For Valentine's Day. Besides I thought Chris deserved some happiness. Of course he'll get more happiness, too. But this is more romantic. Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_This world will never be what I expected. _

It had taken Chris many years to realize that. Now he was just coming to terms with the fact that he was failing, and miserably. Wyatt was nowhere to be found, Leo was here in the past, and Wyatt was being his usual hissy self. After two days back in the real world, he'd come to a couple conclusions. One, he was afraid. Two, he was very afraid and three he wasn't ready to face the world. So what if he was scared?

To Chris, being afraid gets people killed. He couldn't risk that, not when he still had a mission to complete.

Two days, and he had yet to summon the courage to speak to the sisters... or Bianca. He didn't want to face the sisters or the Leo from this time, because as Wyatt had already told him they knew. They knew who he really was and that was what scared Chris the most. A certain part of him hoped that they would welcome him, and ask for forgiveness. But the pessimistic part told him they would reject him.

And Bianca- well he just didn't have the courage to face her. He was afraid he'd throw himself at her and never let her go. But he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. Not only because she was a Phoenix and practically fearless, but because he didn't want to disappoint her like he'd done with his family.

So here he was in the Underworld as usual and brooding. Spending an entire two days in the Underworld can do that to you. The only thing that was keeping him afloat was the few rumors he'd caught running around concerning Wyatt. He was confident that he would soon discover the truth on Wyatt's whereabouts, at least confident enough to roam the Underworld alone.

"Chris."

Chris snapped around surprised by the voice.

"Bianca." It wasn't a question.

And there she was, staring at him like he was a sick puppy.

"Bianca, I can explain!" he cried out helplessly as he watched her face contort in unhappiness.

"You don't have to," she whispered quietly as if the words hurt too much to utter any louder. That was the only truth. It hurt her to think Chris hated her.

She chuckled darkly. "I understand that you don't trust me. After all I'm hardly a saint worthy of your devotion. I betrayed you, I hurt you and I understand you're weary of me. I would be, too." She didn't try to beg for forgiveness, because she was too proud. And she didn't want to hear him say he didn't forgive her because that would hurt more than anything.

Chris shook his head. He knew that part of what she said was true, but above that he hadn't wanted to hurt her. He was being any idiot and he knew that.

"That's in the past, Bianca," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. He was too ashamed of himself and his weakness.

She snorted and even then she sounded dignified. But then she looked away.

"What if I told you I was afraid of disappointing you? I've disappointed everyone else and I didn't want to see you be another," he cried out.

Bianca turned to face him once more. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You're an idiot," she whispered chuckling. Then she moved forward and embraced him. "But I still love you. And yet you still love me."

Chris let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "God, this is such a dysfunctional relationship!"

Bianca laughed with him. "You're right about that. But hey I wouldn't have it any other way," she murmured against his neck. She pulled away slightly, staring at him with ardor. Two whole weeks without the person you loved could do that to you.

"I know I'm not good at baring my emotions. I know I don't tell you that I love you enough. But I do. I love you. I love you! And I've missed you so much these past few weeks. I was so terrified. I didn't want to think that you were truly gone. I hope you can understand."

Chris smiled back. "I do." Then he leaned in for a kiss. Their bodies automatically moved closer and their hands closed around the others'. A soft sigh escaped their lips as they moved gently to the rhythm of their love.

Their lips met and danced to the pace of their hearts.

"Chris," murmured Bianca, trying to disentangle herself from Chris.

Chris groaned in disapproval. "No..."

"Come on, we have to get out of here, unless you like the idea of some demon stumbling onto us," she explained. As much as she loathed the idea of separating herself from Chris, she knew it wasn't a good idea to make out in the underworld, and Chris being Chris wouldn't think about that. So she had to. She was after all the brains.

But in the end, Chris pulled away and nodded. "Lead the way, princess," he said teasingly. He shoved everything else to the back of his mind. He was going to be selfish for once and give into _this._

Bianca could only nod. She was more touched by his word than annoyed. It had been too long.


End file.
